Burning Zanpakutou
by NiceStoryYouHaveThere
Summary: Ichigo just loves to eat the ice-cream sold by a mysterious owner. Watch as mysteries of the past and present slowly unfold to find out about the owner who shouts, "Call forth the demonic flames of hell, Kyuubi no Kitsune!"
1. Chapter 1: Icecream shop

**Chapter 1**

Ichigo walked back home after school as usual, he stopped by at his favorite ice-cream store. It was said to have opened for a long time, perhaps decades now, this ice-cream store which attracted the hearts of many people, but alas, most people still stayed away from said store. There were rumors running around with how strange the owner is like how he doesn't get old or how the previous owner looks so much like the next owner, etc.

Though, Ichigo doesn't give much of a damn to these rumors, the owner was the only person he could ever open up his feelings to.

"Yo, Ichi-chan, how's school today?"

"As usual, one..."

"Done." The owner handed him a strawberry ice-cream in a cup.

"I haven't even called for my order..."

"I just assumed you would ask for strawberry." He said with a grin.

"I was planning for a mango one today."

The owner sweat dropped. "What?"

"Why do you always give me a strawberry flavor? It annoys me that you always use my name as an excuse."

"It can't be helped, can it?" he said with another grin.

"Hey, we are friends right?"

"Well, you could say so." he finished with another grin.

"Since you know me so well..."

"This is the eighty-first time you asked, I said I just couldn't reveal it to you. Don't ask about the rumors too."

"Fine..."

* * *

"Rukia, I have a new assignment for you." A man with wearing a clock with the kanji "Thirteen" said.

"What is it, Ukitate-taichou?"

"You are to go to the human world to eliminate hollows for a month."

"Yes, taichou."

"You will be leaving tomorrow, do whatever you need."

"Understood, taichou."

* * *

"Haven't you heard of it, Rukia-san is leaving for the human world tomorrow, aren't you going to say goodbye or something? Or at least tell her about your promotion?" A bald guy said.

"I don't think I'm gonna tell her about my promotion. It isn't official yet until the ceremony commences so I was planning to make it a surprise for her." A red spiky haired guy said.

"Do what you one, Renji-san."

"Maybe we could say goodbye?" a girl said.

"Perhaps, Hinamori-san."

* * *

(The next day)

"Help me!" The voice of a little girl rang throughout the city. Though, it seems like nobody heard it, except Ichigo who was turning his head around, desperately looking for the source of the sound for help.

"Now, come to daddy, little girl." A monstrous voice said, destroying the buildings along the way while chasing the girl.

"What? It's the girl from yesterday?" Ichigo was shocked to see the same girl he met yesterday.

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere came a girl in black kimono with a katana hanging by her waist. She unsheathed it and killed the monster in an instance. When it was done, she hit the girl's forehead with the back of her sword.

"Wait!" Ichigo tried to stop her but decided not to when he noticed her glowing and sinking into the ground. Maybe it was for the greater good after all.

* * *

"You saw a woman in black killing one of these monsters? Then she did something with the litle ghost girl?" The owner of the ice-cream shop asked.

"Right. Do you have any idea who or what she is?"

The owner hesitated a moment before saying, "Nope, no clue at all."

"I'm leaving, goodbye." Ichigo stood up and left.

_"Oh my, a shinigami has came, hopefully for the sole purpose of slaying hollows."_

* * *

Ichigo was lying on his bed, wondering what happened earlier ago when suddenly he saw her a black butterfly flying in his room followed by the same woman he met earlier.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She did not answer.

"Hey! I'm asking you a question here!" Still, she did not answer.

"Fine then, I'll make you answer!" Ichigo said and kicked her right from the back, causing her to fall down.

"What the hell, how the hell could you see me?" the girl said.

"Of course I can see you, it's not like you are a ghost or something."

"Who are you?"

"This is my house and shouldn't you be telling me who you are first?" Ichigo said annoyed by her actions and words.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia and I'm a shinigami."

"A.. what?" he said before bursting out laughing at her words.

"What's so funny?"

"You just said you're a shinigami, they don't exist."

"What makes you think so?"

"They appear only in fairy tales, that's all."

She was angered by his words and muttered something and before Ichigo knew it, his hand and legs were somehow tied towards the back by something unknown.

"Can this prove to you? Only a shinigami could do that."

"Okay. I believe you. What are you here for?"

Rukia then continued with the explanations of Plus and Hollows and the purpose of her being here.

"Why are you looking away from me?" Rukia said with a little tone of disappointment, maybe because she thought he wasn't paying attention to her.

"It's... it's just that... your drawings totally sucks."

"What?! You bastard!"

**_BOOM!_**

"Something's off, I have to check it out." she said.

"Karin! Yuzu!" Ichigo shouted anxiously.

Rukia on the other hand ran downstairs. A girl was lying on the floor unconscious while another was being caught in the hands of a Hollow.

"Let go off her!" Rukia said.

"Oh? A shinigami!" the hollow said interestedly.

Ichigo fell down the stairs and landed with his head but it did not matter him. He remembered Rukia saying that hollows searched for souls with high spiritual energy and especially him. He desperately tried to break free of the binding made by Rukia and to Rukia's surprise, managed to do so.

_"How could a mere human break free of a binding spell casted my a shinigami? How does he even have such high reiatsu for a human?"_

"Out of the way, I'm who you want right? Let go off my sister!" Ichigo said angrily.

"You smell good for a human, very well then, I'll devour your soul too!" the hollow said, showing more interest.

Unfortunately, he couldn't do much of a help and was about to be killed when Rukia jumped straight ahead and blocked the attack but was injured.

"Damn it."

Meanwhile, another person watching from the top of a house was planning to rush in to save the both of them when suddenly Rukia stabbed her sword into Ichigo's chest. Then, suddenly, Ichigo was wearing death god suit with an insanely huge sword.

"Seems like they're save without me after all." The person turned to leave after Ichigo defeated the hollow.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Ichi-chan." said the owner again with a grin the next day, noticing another girl beside him.

"Would you stop calling me that?"

The owner flinched. "Nevermine, do you believe in shinigamis?"

"Death gods? Well, you could say so, why?" he said with a tone of curiousity.

"Remember what I told you yesterday, this was the girl. Turns out she was a shinigami."

"Are you sure it's alright telling him?"

"He's where I can open up my feelings to. Say hello to Owner."

"Owner?"

"He just never reveals his name."

"You don't look like one." He said.

"I changed my shirt, can't I?" Rukia said, wondering how did the owner know about her change of outfit.

"Damn it, I left my watch at school. Rukia, can you wait here while I go get my watch?"

"Okay, no problem."

The owner waited until Ichigo left before asking, "So what flavor are you in?"

"What do you mean?"

"One to Thirteen, choose a number."

Rukia somehow was shocked by that question. Could he be relating to the Gotei 13? Anyway, what's wrong with telling him which squad was she in?

"Thirteen."

"I see. The flavor's vanilla then." He said, grabbing a few scoops of vanilla ice-cream.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked, concerned with this man in front of her.

"Me? The humble owner of an ice-cream store."

The same line of sentence… Used by an all too familiar man…

"What Is your relation with Urahara store?"

"Urahara store? Oh, we share our stocks." He said grinning.

"I'm asking again. Who are you actually? Don't give me the bullshit answer like Urahara did. I know who he is."

"Oh my, you really are pushy aren't you?"

"Go on, tell me."

"A retired shinigami, just like Urahara-chan there. Does that satisfy you?"

"I'm gonna look for Urahara later about this."

"How is old man Ukitake doing?"

"With respect, add the word _taichou_. He is doing well as usual."

"That old man…"

"I found it." Ichigo said running back and noticing that they both were chatting.

"Welcome back, strawberry flavor again?"

"No. Vanilla." He said after looking at Rukia's ice-cream.

"You both seem to get along rather well."

"We were just having a little chat." He said with his usual grin.

* * *

"Man, why does hollows keep appearing nowadays?" the owner said, turning his head in disappointment. "Haven't they reduce?"

"I don't suppose so. People die, they either go to Soul Society or be rotten to Hollows, the balance won't stop." A man with sandal hat said.

"Heard there is this substitute shinigami going around." A black cat said with a masculine voice.

"I've known him since he started middle school. He always stop here, almost everyday."

"Is he your only customer?"

"Perhaps, Yoru-chan." The owner said with another one of his grins.

"It should be in two or three months time before they come to take Rukia back, anybody want to train him so he could at least be able to counter any of the assigned shinigami coming to retrieve Rukia?"

"Why not you? Apparently your apprentices all made it to captain." The black cat said.

"Oh? I could say the same to you, your little admirer had apparently became commander of the serect mobile corps, just like you, Yoru-chan."

"Let's not forget about me too, apparently my right-hand man is currently 12th squad taichou." Urahara said, feeling a little left out.

"When are you going to reveal yourself, Yoru-chan?" The owner said.

"Maybe after Rukia is taken back to Soul Society."

"What makes you so sure they will be able to take him successfully? I can beat a taichou no problem."

"Now, now, don't get cocky, Naru-kun. Don't you all think we should stay out of this?" Urahara said.

"Why?"

"You don't want more of those people after you again now? We only managed to hide here by luck you know. If none of us train him, that shinigami will also assist him, so there isn't much to worry."

"Hold on, Kisuke, is that shinigami your.."

"Please don't tell anyone else about it, let this be our little circle."

"What are you going to do about the kids that heard our conversation?" the owner said worriedly.

"Don't worry, they won't spill a word, right Jinta-kun?"

A red headed boy slowly walked out with another girl and said, "Ye…s, Urahara-san."

"Looks like the little circle has to be extended after all." The black cat sighed.

* * *

(Few weeks later)

"Urahara!" Rukia was in the compound of Urahara store looking for Urahara.

"The shop's not open yet, Rukia-san." Jinta said.

"Let me wake Urahara then."

"No need for that, I woke up already."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to check my phone and refill these." She said taking out a tube with four circles with a red light shining in the last circle.

"What's wrong with the phone?"

"It seems like it rings off when there isn't even a hollow."

"Alright. Just a reminder, using too much of those will cause damage to your gigai."

"I understand that."

"Anything else you need?"

"Yeah, do you have the rabbit one?"

"No, but I have another one that just arrived."

"Whatever."

"Hehe, Ururu! Can you go to the storeroom and look for a box that says 'New Product' and hand the item over for Rukia-san here?"

"Hai, Urahara-san."

"I have always been wondering where have you picked these two kids up."

"Let's just say I picked them up from the streets."

"What? Is this suppose to be a joke?"

"Yup." Kisuke said and caused Rukia to sweat drop. "Alright, it is true that I picked them up from the streets but that little girl there just seems to have a strange..."

"Urahara-san, this is the product you asked for." Ururu said and handed over a tube with the head of a duck on the top.

"That would be...**(A/N: Don't ask about the price, I'm not even a businessman.)**" he turned towards Rukia and said.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Urahara?"

"Can't I just come over to grab an ice-cream from a shop of my old friend's?"

"What... You never come here for ice-cream."

"Chill... I want Flavor 12 please."

The owner turned to scoop out an ice-cream of strawberry flavor and handed it to Kisuke.

"How's business in that little store of yours?"

"Sold a duck tube, helped to refill."

"Sold thirteen cups and five cones of ice-creams."

"You said business isn't good today."

"I don't know, Ichi-chan kept coming to this today and demanded for all 13 flavors. The other 5 is just regular customers."

"That seems to be a problem. Does Ichigo look normal?"

"When you come to think of it, no, he isn't normal, he doesn't frown as usual but instead acted like a total idiot."

"Well, looks like we've got some job to do."

"You want me to come?"

"I miss that cute you anyway."

"Alright." When the owner finished, there was a bright light and... **(A/N: Sorry, I lost this part of the story.)**

* * *

"...That's why I won't kill. I won't kill anything..."

"My, my..."

"We finally found you, and you are all roughed up already. This makes all the equipment we brought totally useless..."

"Are you saying I'm useless, you old hag!" A fox beside Kisuke said.

"No, no, please do not mistake me!"

"If you think so, I'm doing the extraction today." The fox said and moved with blinding speed that not even Kon (A/N: I know he hasn't got a name now but it will be his in the future anyway) could catch up with and pressed his paw lightly on Kon's forehead, effectively pushing out a little green ball.

"Nice job as usual."

"Fox? Since when do you have a pet fox?" Rukia said.

"I'm not his pet, he doesn't even deserve to take me as a pet!" The fox said angrily then went to pick the ball with his paw.

"Mission complete. Let's go home guys." Urahara said.

"What? I thought we were going to see some action for the first time in a while!" The red head shouted.

Ichigo panicked and asked, "Wait... Wait a moment, what are you going to do with him?"

"Dispose of it, why? What.."

"You can see me. Who are you?"

"Oh, how should I answer that?"

Rukia caught hold of the green ball and said, "To put it simply, he's a greedy salesman."

"Ku...Kuchiki-san! Don't... Don't take that!"

"What, Urahara? Does your store take items you sold to a customer without compensation?"

"Bye, I'm going home while you continue with your boring talk." The fox yawned and left.

"Hold on a second... A TALKING FOX!" Ichigo shouted out loud and fainted.

"Did he just notice it?" The red head said again.

"Maybe he was too busy worrying about this mod soul?"

"Nevermine, I'll just take him back home now. Goodbye." Rukia said and pushed him back into his body and continued to carry him home.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(A/N: If anybody wants to give a shot on who the owner is, just pm me. But the answer is simple, isn't it?)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Badger Gaara

**Chapter 2**

"Have you heard that the fraud exorcist has arrived here?" The owner of the ice-cream store asked Urahara.

"Why do you always bother about him? Just leave him to do his 'job'."

"He is one of the reasons why hollows are produced so quickly."

"It's not like you can kill him can you? You don't want to go through the trouble of getting yourself another identity."

"Yeah, fine." The owner stared up into the sky from the compound of Urahara store.

"But if you worry this time, we can drop by the scene as well."

* * *

"Buo-hahaha..." came the sound of every Don Kanonji fan at the front of the hospital.

"Are we too late yet?" The owner said.

"Nope, but I think he's still gonna screw things up sooner or later though."

"SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!" Don Kanonji said his usual entering stage speech.

"I SMELL BAD SPIRITS!" he said as he plunged his stick into the middle of the hollow's chest. "DON'T WORRY, IT HURTS ONLY AT FIRST! I WILL SEND YOU TO HEAVEN, BOY!" he said loudly.

"There he goes again, creating more hollows, giving shinigamis more trouble. If only I could kill him..."

"Now, now, please do not be anxious and let Kurosaki finish the job. This can be a good examination for him."

"STOP!" Ichigo shouted desperately, hoping that it is not too late to prevent the spirit from turning into a hollow.

"Come here, Ichigo! Let me turn you into a shinigami!" However, the security guards blocked them from coming in contact with each other.

"Looks like Ichi-chan here needs some help."

"Well then, my turn to do it." Urahara said as he walked towards Ichigo and raised his stick to push out Ichigo's soul.

"Ouch...Gah...gah...gah..." Ichigo went rolling over the ground.

"Hello~~" Kisuke said.

"Sandal-hat guy? OWNER-san!"

"Hi, Ichi-chan."

"Wha... What are you dong here?"

"Don't waste time here, Kurosaki, looks like you should be in a hurry though.

"Why are you here, Urahara? Are you planning something?"

"Oh no, nothing at all. These kids here just want to watch the show, so I brought them here."

"Damn it, I really can't tolerate him anymore, can I kill him?"

'No, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Well, there's two benefits here. Firstly, we can get rid of a hollow-producer. Secondly, we can actually get off this by saying he died in exorcism. That's all."

"Aren't you the owner of the ice-cream stall?" Rukia asked after released from the grasp of the security guards with the help of Kisuke.

"Yup, so what?"

"You can't kill a human! A shinigami is not allowed to that."

"Oh? Do you know who I am?"

"No..."

"Thanks for the stick now, Urahara-san." The owner said and hit himself with the soul extraction stick.

"Wha... Why did you come out from your gigai?" Kisuke said.

Rukia was shocked to see the person in front of him. The former captain of the 10th division was in front of him. He was famous for leaving his place as seated officer in the Zero Division, in other words, The Royal Guard.

"You...."

"Yup, me." He said.

Rukia was taking in this information when she suddenly heard Don Kanonji screaming in pain. His body was full of slashes, obviously made by swords. She looked over at said former captain but noticed that he didn't even move an inch when she was staring at him.

"Bad spirits... too.. strong..." Don Kanonji muttered before lying down on the floor dead. Upon seeing this, all the security guards rushed into the scene. People were getting terrified by the sight of Don Kanonji's injuries and started to leave the scene one by one in fright. Fans were obviously disappointed by his disappointing performance.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was curious as to what happened to Don Kanonji. One moment he was alright having a quarrel with him about who's wrong and who's right and the next moment he was seriously wounded. Then, there was a loud scream coming from above the hospital. The hollow was slowly forming, from its leg all the way up to its mask.

Ichigo got into a battle stance, preparing the slaughter the hollow there. He was determined to protect everyone there, especially his family members.

"I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS!" The hollow shouted.

Ichigo was about to jump for an attack when he suddenly notice it burnt into ashes, signifying its purification. He was deadpanned and wondered what happened. It was almost the same condition as Don Kanonji. A momemnt it was perfectly alright, the next moment he was already gone. Who could have done that?

"My, my, Kurosaki could have handled it himself." Urahara said.

The owner who already went back into his gigai said, "Man, let's just say I can't bear to see any hollows created by him." He said, looking at Don Kanonji being brought away by ambulance.

"You... you were the one who killed him, didn't you?"

"How could you blame me for such a crime, Rukia-chan?" he said with a grin.

"You.. What other reasons would you come out of your gigai then?"

He didn't respond but just continued to grin.

_"He really is much faster than nii-sama..." _Rukia thought so.

* * *

"Hello again, Ichi-chan." The owner of the ice-cream shop welcomed Ichigo.

"What did you do the other day at the show?"

"What? I thought you complained to me that you hate shows like that."

"I want to know how Don Kanonji suddenly got hurt and how the hollow suddenly vanished."

"You think I did that?"

"Rukia told me to be careful of you."

"Of course, she just met me. No doubt that she doubts my trustworthiness."

"Who are you? I know that you are not just an ordinary ice-cream seller."

"Like I said many times, I'm just a humble owner of an ice-cream shop.

"That's not a satisfying answer."

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue suddenly entered the store with Tatsuki.

"It's Inoue-san is it?" The owner said.

"Yes. A strawberry ice-cream mixed with vanilla please."

"Same here."

"Here you go." The owner said as he handed over two cups of ice-cream.

Ichigo noticed the inappropriate situation of questioning and left the shop.

* * *

It is the end of the semester. People were discussing about their planned activities in the ice-cream shop. This was good news to the owner as he had great earnings today. However, he was wondering the reason to the significant increase and then decrease in the number of hollows appearing. Should he help or just sit back and relax?

"You felt that too, didn'r you?" Urahara said.

"Wondering who is playing with the hollows..." the owner replied.

"Wanna come for a walk?"

"No problem." he said with another grin.

* * *

"Back to back, it's the easiest way to defend yourself and your companion in battle." Ichigo shouted towards Uryuu.

"Oh? A Quincy?" The owner said as he and Urahara reached there with Tessai and the two children.

**_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_**

Three rounds of cannon by Ururu managed to destroy all the hollows around both Ichigo and Uryuu.

"Why did you.." Rukia asked Urahara but was cut off by him.

"Shouldn't you be focusing on that?" he said pointing to the crack in the sky. The crack slowly widened as if something was pulling it apart. It slowly opened to reveal a large hollow in black with a thorn on its mask.

"A Menos Grande!" Rukia shouted shockingly. "I've never seen one in my whole life except in textbook illustrations. It isn't what a normal shinigami could kill."

"I don't care." Ichigo responded, ignoring Rukia's advice to back off.

"Relax, Rukia-san. Let Kurosaki here finish the job, I'm confident that he could finish it all by himself." Urahara said as he casted a binding spell on Rukia.

The combined attack attempt was a failure and Ichigo had no choice but to slay the Menos in front of him. The Menos slowly charged a red ball of energy by its mouth, causing Rukia to shout, "Run Ichigo, it's a Cero! You will be blasted into pieces!"

Nevertheless, Ichigo was able to deflect the attack just by his large zanpakutou. Then, his spiritual energy started rising quickly and in large quantity until he was able to deal a major injury on the Menos, causing it to retreat into Hueco Mundo.

* * *

"We have been assigned to retrieve Rukia-san from the human world as she had exceeded with the limit by 2 months. It was said that she transferred her powers to a human and this is a felony which could lead to death sentence. We would leave tomorrow, Kuchiki-taichou." Renji reported on their newly assigned mission.

"Very well then." Byakuya, the captain of the Sixth Divsion spoke in monotonous tone.

* * *

"Urahara-san?" Ururu asked in her usual shy tone.

"Yes, Ururu?"

"There is a black cat and a badger in our store compound."

"Oh? They're already here that early?"

Urahara said as he walked out into the compound. As soon as he saw the black cat, he quickly grab it and carry it high up and actually laughed. Jinta was curious, how could a mere cat be able to make Urahara laugh?

"What are those animals to Urahara-san?"

"Probably some of his lost relatives." Tessai answered.

"Come on, guys! We're dropping by at the ice-cream store!" Urahara suddenly shouted.

"Hai!" Jinta and Ururu said unisonly.

* * *

"Hello, what's the business today?" The owner welcomed them as usual. Kisuke did not respond but instead just eyed the two animals on his shoulders. "My oh my, look who's here."

The owner said as he went over to grab them hug them as if he had not seen them in a long time.

"Err... I don't think they would appreciate you doing that." Urahara advised.

"Don't worry about..." The owner was cut off by a slash of the cat's claws.

"What are you..." He was again disrupted by the thick bushy tail of the badger's.

"I'll make sure you regret it the next time you try this." The black cat said with an angry masculine voice.

"Alright, alright..." The owner said and placed them down on the floor.

"They will be here tonight." The badger suddenly said.

"Oh my, that's a little too early for Ichi-chan. Is it because of the sudden appearance and retreat of the Gillian?"

"Yes, it is. How long do you want me to be in Soul Society all by myself. It can be very lonely with your zanpukutou to talk to only you know?"

"Don't you ever talk to your lieutenant or seated officers?"

"They can't be trusted, except for my brother and sister."

"Being cautious now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"So, are you warning Kurosaki about their arrival? Knowing Rukia well, she would probably leave a message and leave by herself so Kurosaki does not have to worry." Urahara said.

"Who is this Kurosaki guy? Can I meet him?" The badger said.

* * *

"I wonder where Rukia is." Ichigo wondered after he rescued Kon from being the toilet bowl.

"Have you read the letter yet?"

"What letter?"

"Did you not notice the letter on your table? It was there before you even return home yet!" Kon shouted.

"What is this message? It's full of... strange words..."

"Hey, there's the clue." Kon said, pointing to the picture of a tanuki.

"Is this his house?" A voice was heard from Ichigo's window suddenly as it was pushed open to reveal a tanuki talking.

"Ta... ta.. tanu... tanuki TALKING!" Ichigo freaked out after having seen the badger talking.

"Hi, you must be Ichigo?" the badger asked.

"Yeah... Hold on a second, this must be an illusion, it couldn't be so coincidental when a talking tanuki appeared exactly when I am trying to remove the 'ta' from each word." Ichigo ignored the badger and deduced that Rukia left for his sake.

"Are you going to chase after her?"

"What? Aren't you just a toy set up by Rukia?"

"I don't see how stupid you can be." A fox suddenly appeared behind him.

"YOU! I remember you!" Kon suddenly shouted towards the fox as he recalled that this fox was the one who pushed him out of Ichigo's body.

"Correct, 1 point for Kon." The fox said with a grin.

"Anyway, I have to warn you though, the two people coming to capture her are a captain and his lieutenant. With your current strength, you wouldn't be able to even touch them with your sword." The badger said with a wise tone.

"I don't care." Ichigo said as he reached into Kon's body to grab out the green ball. Before he could swallow the ball, the fox already pushed out his soul.

"There you go, isn't that much simpler? Good luck on your rescue." The fox said with another grin.

That grin somehow reminded him of someone but Ichigo just shook off the feeling and went after Rukia as fast as possible.

"Such an arrogant boy." The badger said.

"He doesn't even know his zanpakutou's name." The badger just sighed with the fox's comment.

* * *

"Know your place!" Rukia shouted at Ichigo before she was forced to leave with her brother.

Ichigo could not bear the pain anymore and passed out. However, he did notice a large amount of sand covering him before he blacked out.

* * *

"Yo!" came the greeting of the fox when Ichigo woke up after his lost to Byakuya.

"You!" he said, looking straight into the fox and the badger. "I remembered sand covering me, who did that?"

"Relax, boy. What's important is your safety."

"I need to save Rukia!"

"Don't worry, Soul Society usually keeps felon criminals at bay in a month's time before executing them. If we plan nicely, we could use 10 days to train you and the other 20 to save Rukia. Nevertheless, I must warn you though, this training I'm giving you isn't going to be easy. Are you willing to accept it?" Urahara suddenly came in and spoke.

"Do I need to answer that question?"

"I see, your decision is final. We shall begin tomorrow."

"Why can't we start now?"

"You need to rest, boy." The badger said.

* * *

"The semester ended today and we have a holiday of one and a half month, that should be enough time to rescue Rukia." Ichigo told himself once he entered the secret room under Urahara store.

"Getting anxious now aren't you?" The fox from the other day appeared out of nowhere and pushed out Ichigo's soul.

The moment he was out of his body, Ichigo noticed that he couldn't breathe easily. He was suffocating from lack of oxygen, at least that's what he thought that suffocating feeling was.

"Do you notice anything odd?" Urahara asked.

"I do, why am I feeling so difficult to breathe.... And, I can't even move freely..."

"That's because in your current state, the origin of your spiritual power, Hakusui (sleeping soul) and your booster, Saketsu (chain links) have both been destroyed by little Bya-baka." The fox said with a grin.

"To put it more simply, you are just the mere ghost of a human without any spiritual powers." The badger supported.

"So that's what we are going to do now, to restore your shinigami powers, or else we won't be going anywhere. First, we should get you to move freely in that spiritual body shall we? For starters, spiritual power is the power that works upon and encourages the spirit. That means the more spiritual power you have, the sharper will be the movements of your spiritual body." Kisuke explained. "In other words, if you are able to move better in your spiritual body than when you are in your mortal body, you have fully restored your spiritual powers." he continued.

"So how are we going to do that? Gym training or something?"

"No, no, we're going to do something much more challenging, a running exercise."

"Will you step up now, Gaara-san?"

The badger stepped forward but what made Ichigo freak out again was the sudden enlargement in his body size.

"Gaara-san here has agreed to assist you in your training. He will be chasing you in hopes of eating you up. But if you are able to catch his tail, the lesson's over. So, good luck in your running."

"What? You want me to go against such a large monster?"

Ichigo was scared shitless and before he knew it, he was slammed by its tail all the way to the wall of the other end of the room.

"This is some crazy exercise you organize, Urahara." Tessai said amused.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(A/N: What will be the outcome of the training? Plus, I just revealed a bigger clue as to who the fox is, haha! If you wondered why I wanted to torture Don Kanonji that much, bear in mind that I hate him a lot! So, if any readers here is a fan of him, I'm sorry about it. Though, I doubt if he will even have a fan outside the Bleach world.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Redevelopment

**Chapter 3: Redevelopment**

Ichigo was panting. He realized that if he doesn't keep running, he would be crushed by the giant tanuki's giant tail.

"Go on, go on, Kurosaki!" Urahara cheered.

"I wonder, which captain is he again?"

"12th squad captain, in other words, your former position." The fox answered.

"Then, what happened to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute?"

"According to Gaara, well, it became a seperate organization, just like the Kido Corps. He even took on my position as the Shinigami ANBU unit captain."

"I see. Where is Yoruichi-san again?" Urahara suddenly brought up.

"Now that you mentioned it, I don't remember seeing her since few days ago..."

"Well, let's just get on with our business then." Urahara said as he turned to see a certain carrot head being swung towards the another end of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, the black cat Yoruichi just introduced herself (though they still presumed her to be him) to Sado and Inoue. Apparently, they accepted her invitation to train under her.

"Things don't seem to go quite well, does it?" Yoruichi said to herself after observing how both Sado and Inoue attempted to call forth their power. It just seemed ... pathetic.

* * *

"Would that be enough already, Urahara?" The fox asked as he noticed a panting Ichigo desperately thinking of a way to touch Gaara's tail.

"A little more, perhaps." The fox just sighed with the response when suddenly Tessai shouted, "Gaara-san is about to crush him!"

"Stop both of them." Urahara said as he grabbed his zanpakutou which looked like an umbrella.

The fox watched as Urahara used Benihime to stop Gaara from killing Ichigo and Tessai holding Ichigo tightly.

"Lessons 1 ends here today, Kurosaki-san."

"What? I haven't even caught hold of his tail yet!"

"I did say you have to catch his tail to end the lesson, but I didn't say that you must catch his tail in order to end the lesson."

'What... what do you mean? Just give me another chance!"

"Oh my, let me introduce to you, 12th squad captain, Namikaze Gaara." Urahara introduced.

"Captain?" Ichigo was confused.

"In Soul Society, it is separated into two sections, Seireitei and Rukongai. Rukongai is the largest portion of Soul Society and is the most populated. It is divided into 320 districts (80 in North Rukongai, 80 in West Rukongai, etc.). On the other hand, Seireitei is in the middle of Soul Society, a circular shiro with four main entrances, each guarded by a Gate Guardian. The walls of Seireitei are made of stone called Sekkiseki (殺気石, _spirit reducing stone_), a material known to negate all ryoka, similar to magnetic lodestones, preventing the ability to gather Reishi underneath your feet to walk in the air whilst within Seireitei. The stone also forms a spherical barrier around the city which stops anything spiritual from breaching it. In it is where the Gotei 13 reside and each squad has a captain led by the captain commander. So, here standing before you is Namikaze Gaara, my little adopted brother." The fox said, almost similar to how a dictionary would have explained, or rather the textbook found in the Shinigami Academy.

Ichigo just sweat dropped at how the fox explained without stopping, that was until he heard the tanuki in front of him being the fox's little brother. "WHAT?! HOW CAN A FOX BE A TANUKI'S OLDER BROTHER? IT JUST DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

"Why not? My parents pity him as he was in a similar state as me and adopted him into the noble house of Namikaze. Even so, he is currently the head of the Namikaze house."

"Why is your little brother the head when you are the older brother and is not even dead yet?" Ichigo was getting more and more confused.

"That would be another story for another time." The fox just said.

"Hold on, how can animals be shinigamis?"

"Oh you see, technically they aren't animals, this is just a disguise." Urahara explained.

"You mean they're actually human?"

"Spirits."

"Whatever."

"Notice any difference now?"

"I can breathe easily now."

"Good, that means Lesson 1 is cleared. Now that we are done with the explanations, shall we proceed to Lesson 2?"

"I'm ready, bring it on."

Urahara smiled and chopped off his chain of fate. Ichigo was deadpanned by Urahara's actions, if it weren't because of Tessai sitting on him, holding him in position, he would have jumped ip and slapped him right in the face for it.

"Do you know what the hell you guys just did? This is my chain of fate! With it being cut, I can never return to my body anymore!" Ichigo shouted furiously.

"Of course we know."

"What? You knew! You guys are fucking pissing me off!!!!"

"THat's right, Kurosaki-san. Now that your chain of fate is severed, you can no longer return to your body. To put it more simply, the only way left is death.

"Wha...t?"

"The corrosion of the chain has already begun from the severed end of the chain. If that reaches all the way to your chest, then you'll become a hollow. The End~~"

"Oh my, such a terrifying way to help him obtain his shinigami powers, Yoru-chan said she'll train them. I better go assist her then." The fox thought so and turned to leave the room as Kisuke continued to explain Lesson Two to an extremely furious Ichigo.

* * *

"What do you want?" The cat suddenly said, breaking the concentration Inuoe and Sado have been trying so desperate to obtain.

"I could say I'm here to assist you here in your training with them." A fox suddenly jumped in through the window and answered.

"Who is this fox, Yoruichi-san?"

"Have you revealed your true form yet?"

"No, I tend to let them continue thinking that way."

"Fine, where's that Quincy?"

"Says he want to train alone, so just leave him to be."

"I see, what about...." He was cut off by a sudden yell of Sado who suddenly released a large amount of reiatsu towards the nearby wall, instantly destroying it into the worst possible shape.

"Oh my, the police are going to be here sooner or later, move on, I'll catch up with you guys later."

The fox just drew a circle in mid-air with its paw. The destroyed portion of the room instantly returned back to normal and so it turned to left.

* * *

(7 days later)

It was 1:15 am in the morning when everybody was at Urahara store compound. Ichigo was shocked to see everyone there, Uryuu, Inoue, Sado, Yoruichi (in cat form), the fox and Urahara himself who invited them to the secret basement room.

"This is the gate where you guys will be walking through in order to get over to Soul Society." Urahara explained as he pointed towards a gate with nothing in the middle and a border which looks like it has been pasted with thousands of white papers there, giving people an uncomfortable feeling.

"Now, can I explain the rules now that you are done getting amazed by the gate?" Kisuke said.

"What's if they ugly-looking border?" Ichigo asked.

"I was about to get to that. This 'so called ugly looking border' is made by adding reishihenkankon to the top of sankaimon and the use of ketsugoufu to cover it up so it stays together."

After finish explaining with that and learning the time limit is only that of 4 minutes, everyone entered the gate with confidence. They passed throught the Dangai alright, even with Ishida getting himself caught in the kouryuu and had to saved by Sado. Then, Ichigo actually tried to trespass into Seireitei without listening to the advices of Yoruichi and was forced to have a duel with Jidanbou, the West Gate Guardian. Somehow, the fox just stood there and watched anything without voicing any of his comments, it was as if he was quietly supporting Ichigo's actions. At least that was what YOruichi thought.

"Hey, you baka-fox don't you think you should hav eat least tried to stop that baka from trespassing?"

"What makes you think I could? I thought the infamous God of Flash would be able to move right in front of him in time to stop him from passing over the border."

"You.... baka...." The cat just turned its head away in anger.

Ichigo successfully defeated Jidanbou like the fox expected. However, what shocked him the most was the sudden appearance of a nostalgic face with that permanent grin, Ichimaru Gin... Noticing the captain's cloak worn by Gin, the fox knew that if he didn't move on to save Ichigo, he would be dead for sure.

"You're gonna reveal your true form now?" Yoruichi asked worried.

"No choice, that bastard's became a captain. It's alright, no regrets, they would know it sooner or later." The fox said with a grin, a fox grin.

Soon, a blinding light surrounded the fox after Jidanbout opened the door.

"The... third... squad... captain.... Ichimaru... Gin...."

"This is wrong, you are the gatekeeper, you shouldn't allow others in." Gin claimed.

Meanwhile, a blinding light suddenly surrounded the fox and when the light was gone, it revealed an all to familiar face to Ichigo, the owner of the ice-cream store in a black kimono with a katana strapped by his waist.

"Owner... owner-san?" Ichigo was deadpanned. The others were shocked as they never thought that the owner would actually be a shinigami in disguise.

"Don't you think you should retreat for now, Ichigo?"

Gin was deadpanned as well by the sudden appearance of the infamous captain, or at least former for now.

"Ooh, looks like Namikaze-taichou is back." Gin said with a tone of fake happiness.

"That grin of yours still hasn't beeen wiped off I see."

_"Ichigo? Orange hair... a sword as long as tall as him... I see...._""So, you are Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yeah, so what? Stand back, owner-san, I will take him down personally."

The owner just sighed at his response. "Then I must not let you pass." Gin said as he walked behind.

"What are you going to do? Throw me with that knife?"

"It's not a knife. Shoot him, Shinsou." Gin said.

The owner saw his the sudden shikai release of Gin and immediately blocked it with his zanpakutou so that Ichigo would be safe from the attack.

"Still as fast as ever, _Naruto-taichou." _Gin commented.

"That... is your name? Namikaze Naruto?" Ichigo asked.

"My, you don't even know your fellow friend's name?" Gin asked.

"I'm sure you don't like playing shikai with me, right?" Naruto asked seriously.

"If I had to, then I will." Gin knew that this would be a suicide match. Then again, more reinforcements would be on the way to stop these intruders from entering. Just as he was worrying, suddenly the former captain said, "Let us retreat for now, Ichigo."

"What? Why?"

"I do not wish to spoil the fun just yet." He said with another a grin.

"And why would someone as good as you be helping them intruders?" Gin said.

"I'm just here to make sure they don't die while intruding." he replied with the same grin.

"The reinforcements will be here soon, Are you sure you want to stay here and fight multiple captains and lieutenants at the same time?"

"I could try, I did that the last time, didn't I? Have you forgotten when you were Aizen-teme's little lieutenant?"

"Still as cocky as ever huh, Naruto-taichou?"

"Bye then, let's go, Ichigo."

Ichigo who was standing aside hearing their conversation was shocked to hear that the kind humble owner of an ice-cream shop was actually, a captain? Or rather, a former captain? That's why he wouldn't reveal his name? That's why he acted all kind and irritating?

"Fine." They both turned to leave with Ichigo being dragged by Naruto out of the border.

"Bye bye." Gin sounded cute as he waves his hand when the gate slowly descended.

* * *

"Why did you have to stop?" Ichigo demanded an answer from a day dreaming Naruto.

"..."

"Answer me!"

"How long are you going to disturb Naruto-san in his... thinking?" Ishida asked, getting annoyed with his loud demands.

"Until he answers me."

"His eye seems so dead... as if no one is in control of his body. That's strange..."

* * *

**"How long to my fun?" **A certain nine-tailed fox asked.

"Just hold on a little longer."

**"You better start the fun earlier, it's been almost a hundred years since I last enjoyed myself."**

"That's 'cause you went into a deep slumber."

**"That's 'cause you 'retired' being a shinigami."**

"I'm leaving." Naruto said after having a long discussion with Kyuubi.

* * *

"He's return to normal!" Inoue suddenly said.

"Hi everyone, what's up?"

"Is that your first line after... doing whatever you're doing for a long time?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"What else?"

"Explain who are you actually and why were you retreating when you had the chance to proceed?"

_"Why is it that I'm the one who is being tortured instead of Yoru-chan there?" _Naruto sighed at the thought and turned to look over the black cat who was sitting by the window staring out at the night sky.

"Err... Hi, I'm Namikaze Naruto, former captain of 10th squad. Does that satisfy you?"

"Former? Did you retire or got fired?"

"Both."

"Both? How can you retire and get fired at the same time?" Ishida asked confused.

"Why do you bother? Anyway, I told you guys to retreat is, like I said, fun!"

"Fun? You call fighting fun?" Ichigo asked.

"Good night." Naruto's eyes went dead again all of a sudden.

"Yoruichi-san!" The others said in unison.

"Oh dear, now I'm the one who is supposed to be interrogated?" The cat quickly jumped down the window and disappeared down the streets before anyone could catch up to her.

* * *

"What are we doing here again? Man, this place returns me bad memories." Naruto frowned as he walked back in fox form in the Shiba clan house.

"To look for the head clan have you forgotten?" The cat answered in an annoyed tone.

"Whatever. What for?"

"Your're pissing me off!" The cat actually roared at the fox, which was an uncommon sight for the rest.

"Long time no see, Yoruichi-san, Naruto-kun!" Kūkaku somehow sounded particularly happy when she saw that little fox.

"Everyone here seems to know each other well, don't they?" Ishida asked.

"Got the bride already?" The moment she finished saying that she was punched by the paw of a little fox.

"Don't mention it here, _please_?" He whispered but the last part sounded more like a plead.

"Alright, alright, you still haven't get the girl huh?" She finally turned towards the black cat.

"I require your assistance again."

"Yes, that's usually the case when you seek me out... Is it dangerous?"

"It's going to be..."

"Interesting... I'm in... What are you planning?"

"To infiltrate Seireitei."

"I see."

"First, we need everyone here to be able to use the orb I develop perfectly before we launch the cannon. I see a couple of newbies here, so I'll ask for the assistance of my little brother. Come in now!" she said.

The door opened to reveal Ganju, who was not very happy to see Ichigo.

"You...." They both said in unison.

Another fight started between the two at first sight and was finally stopped by Kūkaku after Ichigo accidentally stepped on her pipe, which angered her.

* * *

After a hard day of training, Ichigo was exhausted but was impatient to continue his journey. Soon, Kūkaku launched the cannon after the preparations were made. Everything once again went according to plan until... Ichigo started to screw up.

"Ichigo, you should put in lesser reiatsu." Ishida advised.

"This is the least I can put."

"Just try, you bastard." Ganju said.

"Why not you do it, you dick head!"

"What did you just call me?"

"A dick head! I called you a dick head!"

"Can't you two just stop quarelling?" Yoruichi was getting worried that the orb will explode.

Then, once they successfully passed the barrier, it exploded like she expected, everyone went in five directions like a star.

* * *

"Which one is it? Which one is the strongest?" Zaraki Kenpachi was getting excited that he would be able to fight with some random intruders, at least he was right to some extent.

"There!" His lieutenant pointed out.

* * *

The fox crashed down onto the ground and a blinding light surrounded him. Immediately, the familiar figure of Namikaze Naruto appeared before the compound of the Sixth squad.

"Looks like I crashed right into little Bya-baka's house." he said as he walked around the compound, hoping to look for Byakuya.

"Naruto-sensei?" Someone from behind him asked.

"Hi, long time no see, Hitsugaya-kun." he said cheerfully with the thought of meeting his apprentice.

"What would you be doing here, aren't you supposed to be in there? Even Kirio-taichou didn't return."

"That would be top-secret information, sorry but I can't tell you. What are you doing in little Bya-baka's squad compound anyway?"

"Just taking my usual morning walk."

"I see, so you are with the ryoka, Namikaze?" Byakuya finally appeared.

"My, still as disrespectful as usual, little Bya-baka?"

Byakuya winced. It wasn't everyday that he get insulted like that, except the days when he was trained under him. "If you are with the ryoka, sensei, then I'm afraid that I would have to at least try to kill you too."

"Hasty now, aren't you, Byakuya?" he suddenly became serious.

Byakuya knew he had to make an ambush in order to at least injure his sensei. Immediately, he unsheathed his katana and used his favorite move, the Senka, a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike. It was also said that the movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are.

However, this information seemed useless for Naruto as he blocked his attack effortlessly. Realizing his failure in ambushing, he did the next possible move. "**Scatter, Senbonzakura."**

Immediately, Byakuya's sword became scattered into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments. Naruto was getting excited at the thought of being able to spar with his students and watch how much they improved.

"Why not you join with Byakuya too, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"I wouldn't go against you, sensei."

"Just take that as a spar. Would that work for you?"

"Come with me at all you, don't hold back!"

"**Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyōrinmaru**."

"Ready? G..." His command to say go was cut off by Byakuya who launched the blade fragments against Naruto who again effortlessly blocked off every single tiny fragment, but unfortunately some managed to scratched him, causing him to bleed.

"Getting impatient aren't you. You've improved, Byakuya, I'm happy for you!" He said and clapped his hands childishly. "What about you, Shiro-kun? Don't hesitate, just attack!"

"Very well." The 10th squad captain has faith in his sensei that he would not die from his significantly improved attack. "**Tensō Jūrin**!"

Suddenly the water in the atmosphere around Naruto became visible and they were directed to attack him. "You improved in control, I'm proud of you both!" He said with a grin and clapped again.

Byakuya didn't wait for him to finish clapping and launched another attack towards him. It was quite of a good combination, water particles mixing with the blade fragments, it could be quite of a lethal damage too. Naruto thought so, it was one of the reasons why he had decided to take them both as apprentices.

"Fine. My turn to play shikai. You won't regret this." He said with a grin. Both captains knew that it would be a one-sided match if this continues.

"**Call forth the demonic flames of hell, Kyuubi no Kitsune!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(A/N: Naruto's zanpakutou's name is revealed! What will be the outcome of the match?)**

REVIEW

l

l

v


	4. Chapter 4: Reunions

**Chapter 4: Reunions**

Ichigo looked around himself, he was saved, at least that was what he thought. He saw Ganju jumping out of the hole, muttering about dirts on his clothes, who gives a damn about him anyway? He was abouta to exit the crater caused by his intrusion when suddenly he heard, "Well, well, what do we have here? 2 ryokas!"

"Ryokas? Are they referring to us?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course, how dumb could you be?" Ganju asked, which caused Ichigo to get agitated.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed two bald and gay-looking shinigamis. "You must be the ryokas, we will make sure that you land in our squad's cells! By then, we would be heavily rewarded!" The bald said to himself.

"What?" Ichigo was dumbstrucked.

"Well then, I guess we would deal with you first so you don't land in other squad's cells. Who do you want to take, Yumichika?"

"I'll take the ugly one and show my beauty!" The newly named Yumichika said enthusiastically.

"Whatever. I guess it's you and me then, carrot-top." The bald said as he witnessed Ganju turning to run from Yumichika as far as possible.

"I guess the ugly pig's still got some logic in him and actually knows how to run." Yumichika said as he started to run after Ganju.

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves first? I want you to know the name of the person who defeated him."

"Very well then, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"3rd seat of the 11th squad, Ikkaku Madarame. Make sure you remember that."

"I could say the same to you." Ichigo said as he launched towards Ikkaku for an attack. Their sword slashed and clashed and smashed against each other yet they only managed to scratch each other's forehead. Ikkaku could then be seen opening the hilt of his sword and put some strange white colloidal looking substance and painted it over his injury. Soon, the scratch vanished as if Ichigo never did inflict any damage on him. How strange!

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked curiously after wiping away his blood on the forehead.

"I just applied the best ointment you can ever find in your whole life. See? It could instantly recover any damage done!" He said proudly.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just wipe them away?"

"Because the blood will still flow out and blur your eyesight!" He said as Ichigo started to notice his wound giving out more blood.

"Damn it..."

"You're not bad yourself, who is your teacher?"

"Well, I suppose a few, err... Urahara Kisuke, what was his name again... that badger.... yeah! Namikaze Gaara, and that ice-cream owner... Namikaze Naruto! Gaara-san didn't really teach much while Naruto-baka just sit aside and either laughed at my mistakes and I still have to thank him for good advices!" he said with a few stops.

"Gaa...ra-taichou? Na..ruto-taichou, isn't he in the royal palace?" Ikkaku was definitely dumbstrucked.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo noticed Ikkaku's deadpanned expression.

"I wonder why are they doing this... Nevermine then, it seems that it would be disrespectful to not go all out on you...** Grow, Hozukimaru!**"

* * *

"Not bad, not bad, your ice could actually defend my fire for a longer period now, Hitsu-chan!"

"When will you stop calling names, sensei?" he asked irritatedly.

Byakuya on the other hand was getting more and more desperate by the moment, he had never been able to inflict any damage upon his sensei in a real battle, it only occurs when he allowed. The only times that he managed to do some weak damage was when he released completely his zanpakutou, in other words, the only way left was... bankai.

"Resorting to drastic measures already, Bya-baka?" he said as if he read through Byakua's thoughts, causing him to widen his eyes, which was quite rare.

"Byakuya-senpai, don't! It isn't allowed!" Hitsugaya warned.

Byakuya however, ignored his friendly advice and proceeded. He dropped his sword and .... **"Bankai."**

The whole scenery instantly changed to a dark blue background and Naruto watched even happier. "This is the fun part!"

"**Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."**

"Play bankai too, Hitsu-chan!"

Again, Hitsugaya twitched from the comment. Naruto was obviously provoking him into releasing his zanpakutou fully.

"Please don't, sensei." He said as calm as he could.

"Don't worry, I won't go bankai on you." he said with the same old grin you could always find on his face.

"Have you forgotten that all ryokas are to be locked up in cells for further investigations?" Byakuya reminded Hitsugaya of every shinigami's job.

"Sensei isn't a ryoka, everyone in Soul Society knows him!" Hitsugaya protested.

"Didn't I ask you to treat this as one of the spars we always had, speaking of which, where is your other senpai?"

"Must be busy with captain matters I think."

"Remember your promise that you made during our first spar?"

"Ye...ah..."

"What did you say at the time? Could you recite it?"

"I... I swear to you sensei, that I will never hold back whenever we have a spar."

"Very well then, why not act like the good boy you are and release bankai?"

Byakuya stood there, doing nothing, waiting for Hitsugaya to release bankai so they could have more hope.

"Your Bykuya-senpai is waiting for you... you don't want to agitate him, do you?" he said with a very persuasive tone.

"Grr... **Bankai!"**

"That's my good boy!" he said cheerfully.

"**Gokei!"**

**"Sennen Hyōrō!" **Hitsugaya shouted at the same time as Byakuya shouted.

The scenery was beautiful, everyone would have admired it. It was a beautiful strawberry-flavoured ice-cream, at least that was what Naruto, a very experienced ice-cream seller thought. The beautiful pink ball encircled him and in an instant attack with a great explosion. Byakuya showed a glint of hope in his eyes as he did not notice any attempt to defend by his sensei.

"That was a very good combination, both of you. Even my little pet agreed with that."

**"I'm not your little pet, you bastard!"** A voice rang throughout Naruto's mind.

"Well then, my turn to see if you could defend my attack."

**_CLASH!_ **The sound of a sword clashing towards each other rang out the moment Naruto finished what he wanted to say.

"Nice one, Bya-baka!"

Hitsugaya was not really shocked by his sensei's amazing speed, even Byakuya could not trace his tracks, it would be sheer luck if Naruto's attacks were successfully blocked.

**"Next, first release, Ichi..." **As Naruto straighten his sword saying the incantations of a certain spell, a hand caught hold of his sword, preventing him from continuing the attack.

"I'm sure you don't want to cause so much damage in your own hometown, right Naruto-niisan?"

Both Hitsugaya and Byakuya turned to look at the 12th squad captain and leader of the Shinigami ANBU unit, Namikaze Gaara.

"Gaara-taichou?"

* * *

"Naru-kun must have escaped all the way to see his students again, he sure misses them everyday." A certain black cat said as it reached the main compound of the sixth division.

"Gaara-taichou?"

"Well, let us have a nice talk now, Gaara. Where did you go before our departure here?" came the voice of Naruto.

"Don't you think that it is inconvenient to discuss this here?"

"Nope, it sure is with my little students and..." he suddenly eyed towards where the cat was, which freaked out the cat.

"I was late 'cause I overslept so I just used my own hell moth and returned here."

"What...." Naruto was speechless. The lame excuse reminded him of his ex-sensei, Hatake Kakashi, currently in the Shigami ANBU unit. Why would Gaara even learn from his subordinates?

"You know, you act like Kakashi a lot?"

"I do?"

"So is that why you went to the human world, Gaara-taichou?" Hitsugaya asked after realizing the truth.

Then, a hell moth flew past them and Gaara reported, "A captain meeting would be held shortly. Please be there on time."

"Time to leave, goodbye." Naruto said, waving his hand as he watched Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Gaara left for the first squad captain.

"That sure was quite of a reunion huh?" the black cat finally came out.

"Where are the rests?"

"Lost." It was easy to say.

"You are of no help after all."

"Damn it, do you think I can track the others easily when you are constantly leaking out large amounts or reiatsu?"

"Anyway, what about you, want to have a little reunion with your little admirer too?"

"Soi Fon? Maybe, alright."

"Shouldn't you be in human form then?" Naruto asked in a perverted tone.

"Not till you provide me with clothes."

"Simple." Naruto pointed to the corner of the entrance where Renji fainted after seeing Naruto talking to a cat.

"It stinks to wear men's shirts." she remarked, which earned herself a scowl from Naruto himself.

"Then where do you expect me to get you clothes?"

"Our old playground." She simply said.

Two hundreds flash steps later, both of then were at said playground. A blinding light blinded the whole room and as soon as it died down, a fox could be seen standing on the top of a dark skinned, purple hair woman's shoulders.

"Oh no, you perverted fox." she took the fox off and slammed into the wall which Naruto was then revealed.

"Just a little longer." Naruto was determined to see as much as he could. It was not everyday that you would be able to see such a developed woman's body. That was she told him herself the first time she revealed herself from a cat.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, his hormones kicked in and the next second his lips was already on Yoruichi's lips and his hands is well, on an unsuitable place.

She returned the kiss and asked, "I didn't you have feelings for me, you sly fox."

"What makes you think so? I could say the same to you, you know?"

"What makes you say so as well?"

"You finally returned my kiss."

"It was the most passionate one among all the fake ones you previously gave." she said, causing Naruto to blush. Was it an insult or a compliment?

"I..."

"Now isn't the time to make love you know? We should help them!" Yoruichi said quickly, showing how nervous she was.

"Fine..." Naruto said disappointedly.

Yoruichi quickly dressed up and headed for the compound of the 2nd division.

* * *

"Who is the strongest among all of you?" Ikkaku asked, panting after being defeated by Ichigo.

"I would say asides from Naruto-san, it would be me then."

"Then I advise you to run as soon as you meet my captain, Zaraki Kenpachi. His hair is sharp with bells hanging on each end. Your brain would not even have time to think of his superiority over you. He is on a whole different level than me, you better avoid him."

"Thanks, for the advise, but I need to leave now."

"Wait, where are you headed to?"

"To where Kuchiki Rukia is locked."

"I see, head for the white tall tower then, you would find her there. Be aware of the challenge that awaits you, my friend."

"Thanks, again."

Ikkaku watched as Ichigo left and slowly await for the arrival of representatives from the fourth squad.

* * *

"The ryoka problem is getting serious with many casualties arising. Therefore, I permit the release of zanpakutous from here on."

"Wouldn't Byakuya and Hitsugaya be punished for their release before this?" Aizen asked.

"You know very well who they were facing right?" A red-headed woman with the enigma of nine on her captain's cloak said.

"Of course, if it isn't your beloved son." Kyoraku, the eighth squad answered for Aizen.

"Minato-taichou and Kushina-taichou, do you have any reason as to why your son would be doing here?" Yamamoto asked, hoping for an answer.

"No, sotaichou." Minato answered.

"What about you, Gaara-taichou? Do you have any idea as to how would you be assisting them?" Aizen asked again.

"Is there a problem with having a little reunion with my brother?" Gaara asked coldly.

"No... no problem." Aizen replied casually.

"Very well then, if there is no more further opinions, I hereby declare the availability to release your zanpakutous and to lock every ryoka. Any other shinigami caught assisting them would be locked up as well, understood?"

"Hai." They said in unison.

"Very well then, dismiss." he said.

Kushina noticed the made gleam in Kenpachi's eyes and warned him, "You better not try to mess up with my son again, Zaraki."

"A mother trying to protect her son?" he said and chuckled.

Meanwhile, a certain blond with a captain cloak that has the enigma of four started to wonder what is _he_ doing here as she left the first squad compound...

* * *

"Here we are." Naruto said after entering the second division compound and noticed that Soi Fon wasn't there in the captain seat.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked.

"Probably haven't return from the captains meeting."

"What?" A shocked sound came from behind them both.

"You.... Yoruichi!" She said in anger but was stopped by Naruto as she tried to attack Yoruichi.

"No need to be angry now, Soi Fon." he said with his infamous grin.

"I will personally arrest you both ryokas!"

"Are you sure we are ryokas? We're quite well known, you know?"

Soi Fon ignored him and slammed her zanpakutou on the ground, instantly calling for the presence of every Executive Militia members.

"Oh my, you sure are very rushing, Soi Fon." Naruto said madly and swung his sword. "**Call forth the demonic flames of hell, Kyuubi no Kitsune! First Release: Ichibi (One tail)!" **He flung his sword once and successfully slain all of the Executive Militia members. Soi Fon was beyond shock. Her whole army of Executive Militia was slain just by a single person, then again, this was Namikaze Naruto, former 10th captain, retired and got promoted to the royal guards... What was he doing here anyway?

"What are you doing here, Naruto! Stay out of this, I will deal with Yoruichi myself!" she said angrily.

"How can I let you harm my little..." he was knocked out a single blow from the back by Yoruichi, the large amount of reiatsu instantly died down, leaving many in curiosity.

"Now that will shut you up."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Just wanting to have a little reunion with my admirer."

"No one is your admirer!" she said as she swung her sword against Yoruichi.

"I'd really like to stay back and play with you, but I guess that would have to wait till later." she said and flash stepped onto the roof.

"Don't run!" she attempted to chase after her.

"Don't bother chasing after her, even I have a lot of difficulties doing so." a voice from behind said. Soi Fon turned to see Naruto sitting on the floor there rubbing his temples alive and well.

"Let me rephrase my question. Why are you with the ryokas?"

"How do I say this? Perhaps I'm just here to ensure everyone's safety."

"Perhaps?"

"I'll continue our chat some our time, got a cat to catch up, goodbye." he said and disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Damn you... Damn you all..."

* * *

Ichigo was currently healing from his injuries after defeating Renji, he was wondering what was it that saved him from Renji's final attack. It was a mask, similar to a hollow mask, yet he was currently holding on to it.

"Ichigo-san, could you please get rid of that? It gives me the creeps." Hanatarou said shivering.

"Alright." he said and threw away the mask, got up, grabbed his sword and climbed out to the exit to the white tower he had heard from both Ikkaku and Renji.

"Hold on, let me take a pill."

"Pill?" Ganju stared at the pill. It has a very strange shape, that of a toxic one.

"How is that supposed to be a pill?"

"It boosts up our energy so we can actually work for longer hours."

He proved his point by catching up with Ichigo when running up the stairs, not knowing who was awaiting them...

* * *

"Who are you ryoka?" a random shinigami asked after sighting Naruto and Yoruichi.

"I will make sure that you get locked up in the seventh squad cells!" he continued.

"Who are you, little one?"

"Lit... little one?" He growled at the remark. How could a ryoka call him 'little one'? Its just that he has not seen him, not even once despite him wearing shinigami robes but the woman was definitely one of the ryokas, she was wearing normal clothes, so no doubt that they are ryoka, they must definitely be very bad at disguising themselves! How wrong was he!

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Why do I need to give out my name to you? I'll just attack you directly!" he said and launched for an attack against both Naruto and Yoruichi.

"Are you sure you want to play with me?" Naruto taunted.

"Play? I'm gonna kill you for insulting me like that."

"The problem is, can you?"

The shinigami was furious, not only that he taunted him so badly, he could even catch his coming sword with his bare hands without getting hurt! Although he is powerful, he is still a ryoka, and a ryoka must be killed!

Naruto decided to just play with him and released some of his extremely large amounts of reiatsu. Despite his fear, he continued to act brave and attempted to hurt Naruto again, not knowing who was he actually facing.

"Haaaahhh!" He screamed as he flung his sword down on Naruto on another attempt but this time it was caught by a.... furry hand?

"Tai.... tai... taichou?" he said with a glint of hope now that his captain is here, the ryoka definitely does not stand a chance anymore.

"Taichou, please capture these ryokas!" He said with hope and turned towards Naruto saying, "Hah! Now that my captain is here, you will all not get to escape!"

Instead, what came next shocked him... His captain bowed down to Naruto, what was he doing?

"Komamura-taichou, why are you bowing down to these ryokas?" he said and started to panic, could the ryoka have the ability to manipulate others, even captains?

"Sensei, it has been a long time. Nice to see you again, Naruto-sensei, Yoruichi-san." he said formally.

"What.... sensei..."

"Silence! Give some respect to sensei and his guest here, they are both former captains of Gotei 13."

"I'm sorry for trying to attack you...." he quickly said but then realized he didn't know the person's name.

"Naruto." he said with a grin.

"Naruto... taichou." He simply added 'captain' on.

"No need for these formalities, just call me by my name, besides, I've retired from being Squad 10 captain."

It suddenly rang a bell, the former 10th squad captain who was promoted to the royal guards.

"Go back to your position now, young one." Komamura quickly said to his subordinate. He did not want to embarass himself and his squad in front of his sensei.

"I'm disappointed. Have you forgotten my advice on being a captain?"

"Advice... Remember your subordinates' name well and treat them well as well..." he was ashamed after reciting what Naruto had once told him.

"You see? It isn't hard to remember. The 3 'well' will help you, haven't I told you that?"

"Yes... I'm sorry."

"It's alright, just keep up the good work." he said with the grin returning to his face.

"Sensei, what are you doing here then?"

"Err..." Naruto was wondering why does he always have to confront this question, he had heard it for the umpteenth time since the appearance of Rukia to his arrival in Seireitei. "To save Kuchiki Rukia from her death. What can I say, I must save my student's sister after all."

"I see, very well then, I can tell you that she is placed in the Senzaikyū."

"Thanks for the info, see you." he said and vanished with Yoruichi.

* * *

"That's good for you to be able to have so many reunions." Yoruichi said with envy in her tone as they both ran towards the Senzaikyū.

"You ran away from Soi Fon yourself, it wasn't my fault you can't have a reunion for yourself." Naruto just replied innocently.

"Hold on, isn't this Kenpachi's reiatsu?"

"Oh my, one of them must have ran into Zaraki, in any case, for this reiatsu to not vanish for quite a long period, it must be Strawberry-chan fighting."

"Let's just hurry there." she said and started to flash stepped there as fast as possible.

* * *

"How long has it been... since I'v had this noble feeling... It seems that you are a worthy opponent after all, so I've decided to go all out on you." Kenpachi declared and took of his supposedly eyepatch.

"What... what is the secret of your right eye?"

"Secret? There is no secret? This is a creation from those Shinigami Institute freaks, it is an infinitely energy sucking monster. And now, I'm going to use all my energy to kill you. It's as simple as that."

"Do you hear it Ichigo?" Ichigo's zanpakutou spirit said.

"Yeah, I hear it."

"He has never listened to that voice. If they do not trust each other when fighting side by side, they will diminish their strength. For someone who only believes in his own strength, it is definitely impossible to understand that. So Ichigo, do you trust me?"

"Of course." Ichigo said and raised his reiatsu to that of a higher level.

* * *

"Damn it, their reiatsu vanished, is the battle over?" Yoruichi said as she arrived at the scene.

"Looks like it." Naruto caught up and saw Yachiru thanking Ichigo for entertaining Kenpachi, she sure is strange. She then turned up and saw none other than Naruto, the person her Ken-chan had always wanted to fight.

"Fishcake-san, you're back, please play with Kenpachi once he finished healing!" she said happily and carried Kenpachi away.

"I always wondered if you learn that bad habit of calling others names form her." Yoruichi said.

"In any case, I'll catch up with Ganju. You just take Ichigo back to the playground to heal."

"O...kay, can I give him the surprise?"

He thought of it for a moment, "Alright." he said with a smirk.

* * *

"You..." Ganju could not believe his eyes. He was seeing the murderer of his eldest brother, Kaien Shiba.

"Rukia-san, we're here to save you." Hanatarou said.

"You are the murderer of Kaien-niisama!"

It was a painful reunion for Ganju to see his brother's murdered but a happy reunion for Hanatarou to see his admirer.

"No, it could not be possible, Rukia-san would never do that."

"It's true, Hanatarou, I killed his brother."

"Well then, I'm not saving you, I'm leaving."

"Please, Ganju-san, you've came this far, please do not just leave us."

"I'm sorry, but I can't face his murderer..." he said with sadness. When he suddenly recalled the words of Kukaku, he decided, "Nevertheless, I will be the brave man I am and bring Rukia-san here back home."

"Thank you, Ganju-san." Hanatarou quickly said, only to freeze in fear at the sight of none other than the sixth squad captain, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ganju atempted to fight against Byakuya but was severely injured by his Senka. As Hanatarou started feeling hopeless, Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Byakuya.

"Na...ruto...taichou?" Hanatarou asked. He just couldn't believe his eyes.

Rukia was shocked as well. "What are you doing here, Naruto-san?" she asked.

"What else do you think other than saving my student's sister?"

"Student..." That was something she did not know. She didn't know that her Byakuya-niisama actually had him as his sensei..."

"Sensei... I see, you have come in my way to kill to these intruders again." he said in the same old monotonous tone of his. He was hesitant of being able to defeat Naruto with his second reunion with Naruto.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5: Bankai!

**Chapter 5: Bankai!**

"Why always the cold attitude, Bya-baka, why don't you just take my little captain advice 'Smile and communicate very often to your subordinates.', not just being an emo prick who doesn't give a damn." Naruto lectured.

Byakuya twitched in annoyance, he heard this bullshit many times already. "I have my own way of commanding my subordinates, it's none of your concern, sensei."

"Of course it is, how can I let my student give his subordinate a bad impression? Don't you know that that would badly ruin my image? People will think that I don't educate you enough!" he said with the same lecturing tone.

Suddenly, there was a rise in the surrounding spiritual energy, causing more pressure to Hanatarou. There was no mistake, it was definitely Ichigo's, but the problem is, why would Yoruichi let him go despite his deep injuries?

* * *

**(Few minutes earlier)**

Ichigo just woke up, he was in a strange place, like a cave hidden in the outskirts of Seireitei.

"Where am I?"

"Just relax, you're save now." came the voice of Yoruichi's masculine cat voice.

"What? How did I get here? You're so small..."

"I just changed into my 'true form' and carrying you will be a piece of cake! For the flying part, I used that." the cat said and pointed its paws towards a long beige bone wand-like stick with a small white bird shaped skull with four protrusions similar to fingers bones extending from the back of the skull.

"True... form? You're not just a cat?"

"Cats don't talk, baka! I guess there is no point hiding now, is there?" Then, a blinding light surrounded Yoruichi and when it faded, a purple haired woman was left naked standing, right in front of Ichigo, leaving him speechless.

"Clo... clothes!" he said and quickly turned away.

"What? You don't wanna see? It's not everyday you get to see the body of a healthy and developed woman, you know?" she taunted.

"You... you didn't mention that you were a woman!" he blushed.

"I still am, and I didn't say the other way round too, did I?"

"Just... just put on some clothes." his face was as red as ever.

"Alright, alright, but don't regret not seeing." she said and put on her shirt.

"Like I would, you done?" he said and turned to see Yoruichi putting on her shirt.

"What kind of people put on the top before the bottom?"he blushed embarrassingly and turned away again.

"You can't help it, can you?" she taunted again.

Ichigo searched for the item Yoruichi described earlier, picked it up and asked, "How does this thing work?"

"All you have to do is just push the button on the skull then just aim where you want to fly, simple!"

"Thanks for the info!" Ichigo said and took flight, leaving a furious Yoruichi behind. Her flash step definitely isn't fast enough to catch up with that flying device of hers.

"Baka! Naruto-kun is already there." she said shaking her head.

* * *

**(Present)**

"Strawberry? Hasn't Yoru-chan take you to heal?" Naruto asked curiously.

"What... what are you doing here?"

"Lecturing my student of course."

Byakuya was beyond embarrassed. The head of the Kuchiki clan house and captain of the sixth division was currently being lectured by someone else, even Hanatarou couldn't help and giggled at Naruto's answer.

"Lectured?" he asked as he landed on the bridge.

"Is there a problem with a sensei lecturing his student?" Naruto asked.

"Sen... sensei?"

"Is there another problem with me being his sensei? I know he is weak, its all due to my bad lectures." he said with a tone of embarrassment which was obviously fake. Despite so, Byakuya was getting furious, it was rare to see him showing any emotions.

'Nii-sama showed an emotion!' Rukia thought.

"Well then, just stand back and watch me beat your student to a pulp!" he said arrogantly and swung down his sword against Byakuya.

"You know, even if he is weak, you are still much weaker, you can't even stand up to his sword, so I suggest you sit back instead." he said with a grin.

Byakuya blocked it effortlessly and said, "You should listen to sensei's advice."

"You can keep that to yourself, Bya-baka." Naruto commented.

Byakuya attempted a Senka attack on Ichigo but to his surprise, was blocked.

"I can clearly see your attacks, Byakuya."

"Perhaps it was just luck that you were able to block it."

"It isn't luck!" he said as he blocked another Senka.

"Very well then, you leave me with no choice." he said and held up his sword. Rukia who was at first amazed by Ichigo's defend of her nii-sama's Senka was currently frightened to death.

"Don't, nii-sama! Don't! Ichigo, run! Run as far as you can!" she shouted loudly.

"No need for shikai now, little Bya-baka."

Ichigo was waiting for any surprise from Byakuya, if he could survive a fight with the 11th squad captain, Zaraki Kenpachi, why couldn't he survive against another one?

"**Scatter, Senbon...**" he was cut off by a white cloth that came out of nowhere.

"Long time no see, little Byakuya." Yoruichi said and again pulled out his hair band from behind and punched Ichigo right in the stomach, causing him to faint.

"Your speed seemingly decreased." he stated calmly in the infamous Kuchiki manner.

Rukia was much more shocked by the sudden appearance of more and more people, even her captain has arrived and stood there to watch the fight between her nii-sama and another woman.

"Hi, Jushiro-chan!" Naruto waved his hand after noticing Jushiro coming.

"Naruto? What would you be doing here?" Jushiro ignored the 'chan' suffix, he knew Naruto well as someone who would fix the wrong suffix at the wrong time on the wrong person.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION?" Naruto finally exclaimed. It wasn't everyday that you'd be able to see someone from the royal guard roaming freely, with rumors that he rejected or _something else._

"It's fine if you don't feel like answering, I can see that you are trying to save Rukia, I'm glad for your assistance my old friend, but the rules are the rules." he said with a smile.

"I hope you would leave now with your partner here, sensei." Byakuya said.

"I'm afraid I can't do it just yet, not until I have a chat with your imouto." he said and walked towards the end of the bridge, shocking Ganju and Hanatarou.

"What would you want with Rukia?" Jushiro asked.

"Like I said, a chat, a private one, mind closing the door, Ganju and... who was it again?"

"Hanatarou, Naruto-sama." Hanatarou quickly replied.

"Right, right, no need for formalities now. Just close the damn door. Remember to lock it." he said, shocking everyone.

"What would you want with Rukia that you have to lock yourself in there?" Byakuya asked and sounded alarmed.

"You finally showed some emotions, Byakuya, I'm proud that you care for your sister, even if she is an adopted one."Naruto replied. "Don't worry, it'll only take a moment." he continued.

As ordered, Ganju and Hanatarou locked the door and waited patiently for Naruto to finish his chat.

"Now, to deal with you." Byakuya said and turned to face Yoruichi.

"Your speed is still no match against mine, little Byakuya." she said while carrying Ichigo on her shoulder.

"Foolish woman. You should not underestimate your opponent."

"I won't be your opponent, he will be." she said, pointing to Ichigo who is on her shoulder.

"He can't even stand up against my zanpakutou, what makes you think he is worthy of being my opponent?"

"Three days, three days is all I need to make him stronger than you."

Both of them struggled to land an attack on each other but it proved effortless, wasting no time, she quickly jumped onto a roof and merely stated, "Mission accomplish." before she left.

"Mission?" Jushiro wondered, what are they up to?

"Finally, to deal with you." Byakuya looked back. Ganju was freaked out that everyone left and quickly unlocked the door, only to find Rukia sitting alone by the window.

"Where... where is Naruto-sama?" Hanatarou asked.

"I.. have no idea..." Ganju was shocked.

"I'm leaving..." Byakuya stated and turned to leave as well.

"Don't you want to deal with them?" Jushiro asked.

"Let some other people deal with them, I have no more interest here." he replied.

"Alright, guards!" Jushiro shouted and in an instant, four shinigamis appeared.

"Lock them two up." he merely stated and left.

It was a mystery about Naruto's sudden disappearance, how could he escape the tower with its ability to block off the use of reiatsu? Unless...

* * *

"Where... am I?" Ichigo slowly woke up and looked around. He was in a wide room that resembled Kisuke's underground training room.

"It's the same training room that Urahara built under his store." Yoruichi stated.

"Why did you save me instead of Rukia?" he suddenly got up and pushed Yoruichi against a rock.

"Because we have more important matters to tend to." Naruto suddenly talked from the stairs that led down the room. It had appeared that he just arrived.

"What could be more important than the life of Rukia? Didn't you guys come here to help us to save Rukia?"

"The live of the real world and Soul Society." Naruto merely stated.

"Wha...t?" it completely shocked Ichigo, it wasn't only what Naruto said but also the sudden appearance of two more people, one of which has the tattoo of '69' on his cheek and one which he clearly remembers, Abarai Renji.

"Never mine about it, let us continue with your training." she cut him off.

"Training? With them?"

"It's Naruto's habit to train 3 people at the same time, he said its some kind of tradition, well, its what they do in the Shinigami ANBU unit."

Even the other two clearly showed that they were shocked to find out about such a place and meet such people.

"Who is the other guy?" Ichigo asked rudely.

"Hisagi Shuhei, 3rd seat of 9th squad, though I'm not sure why Naruto-sama here stated that I will be Lieutenant soon." he replied politely.

"Why would Naruto-san even invite you here for, Abarai Renji?" Ichigo asked rudely again.

"Because he said that we both have talents, unlike.."

"Would you both shut up now?" Naruto showed a frustrated look on his face.

"Sorry, Naruto-sama." both Renji and Hisagi quickly bowed down and apologize.

"No matter, have you heard of Bankai, Hisagi-chan?"

"Wha...t?" Hisagi twitched at the nickname.

"Get used to it, you both. You should know that your zanpakutou is always in Shikai form right, Ichigo?"

"What? Really? No wonder why nothing happens every time I call out its name."

"You see, zanpakutous have two different types of releases, the Shikai, which I believe you three have acheived, and the Bankai, which meaning is clearly the full release of your zanpakutou. When in Bankai, your power can increase by five times to ten fold."

"How do I start then?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"You will first need to learn how to materialize your zanpakutou, baka." Renji answered casually.

"No one asked for your answer, you bastard!"

"We don't have much time, so these are your materialization board, take one, Hisagi, Ichigo." Naruto said after tossing two boards on the ground.

"Yoru-chan, why not you start with Ichigo first? I'll call on my zanpakutou to help them both train."

"Zanpakutou... How could a zanpakutou spirit help us train?"

"Well, you see the thing is..." Naruto scratched the back of his head with awkwardness and continued, "My zanpakutou spirit isn't really my zanpakutou spirit. **Bankai!**" Naruto exclaimed.

The whole ground immediately started to shake with the sudden release of large amounts of reiatsu, everyone in the room except for Naruto could not help it and dropped down on the floor.

"I told you not to release so much reiatsu every time I let you out, baka-fox!" he shouted.

"**What? It is my job to scare the enemies off with just 10% of my power!"** A massive nine-tailed fox suddenly appeared with the large amount of reiatsu but as soon as it appeared it reduced to much a much lesser amount.

"The problem is, there isn't always enemies."

"**No... enemies? What the hell did you call me out for, baka-fish cake!"**

The rest actually chuckled by the nickname the fox called Naruto, pissing off Naruto.

"Just shut up and help me train that red head there!" Naruto exclaimed.

"**And what will I get in return?"**

"Your freedom till the next Bankai you use." he said reluctantly. He had no choice after all but to help train them both.

**"Thank you, Naruto-kun."** The fox's voice suddenly sounded happy.

"What do you mean, Naruto-sama? How could your zanpakutou spirit use Bankai instead of you using?" Hisagi asked in hopes of being able to rid off the curiosity everyone had.

"Renji, materialize your zanpakutou, Kyuubi-kun here will train you in your control with Bankai." Naruto suddenly changed the topic.

"**Is that my job then? To train this... baka?"**

"Who are you calling baka, baka?" Renji asked agitatedly.

"**Watch your mouth brat, I'm the great and..."**

"..infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune, King of all Demons, bla, bla, bla..." Naruto finished off annoyingly.

**"Why ruin my great introduction, you even do that when I was training the other little fox."**

"He has grown and has been taking the rank of the 7th squad's captain, he isn't little anymore. Just go bug Renji." he said and turned towards Hisagi.

"Now, for you, I will assist you in materialization, all you have to do now is fight against your zanpakutou spirit. Stab your zanpakutou into the board." he said.

"You heard that?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah." and both of them stabbed at the same time.

"Zangetsu-jiisan?"

"Kazeshini?"

"Bankai training huh? Very well then, I shall cooperate." Kazeshini said.

"Same here." Zangetsu said.

"Well, well, well, look what are you doing, Naruto-kun?" a blonde with the captain haori that has the kanji of "three" said as he walked down the stairs with another two people.

"Tai..chou?" Hisagi said after noticing the red headed woman walking down the stairs.

"Oh? Hisagi-kun? Having training with my son? Why don't you just come ask me for it?"

"I... I..."

"Don't bother, I asked him personally." Naruto said with a grin.

"It isn't wise to ask other squad's people without their captain's permission, even if it is your mother, Naruto-kun."

"Long time no see, baa-chan." he said after seeing the person next to his mother.

"Yeah, how is Unohana-sama doing as a royal guard?"

"Should be fine. I've left the palace for about a century now."

"Why would you.." Tsunade was cut off by Hisagi's question.

"Baa-chan? How would Tsunade-taichou be related to Naruto-sama in any way?" It was wide known that Naruto was the son of both the third and ninth division captain, but the fourth division captain was never heard of having a relationship with them.

"It's just a nickname Naruto-baka likes to call me." Tsunade answered.

"Don't you have other matters to tend to?" Naruto asked.

"I'm taking a break, there is just so much work to do." Tsunade answered.

"Tsunade-sama!" came the voice of...

"Damn it, how did Shizune and Sakura find their way here?" Tsunade annoyingly.

"I'm sorry but you have to leave now, I don't want anymore others finding this place." Naruto stated.

"Fine, rude bastard." she said and disappeared.

"What about you both, Otou-san, okaa-san?"

"Let us watch our son training a threesome for the second time, shall we, Minato-kun?"

"No problem, paperwork is giving me the creeps."

"Yeah, Kaname sure can do paperwork good enough."

"Whatever."

* * *

(Few hours later)

Renji wasn't having a good time, Kyuubi wasn't going easy on him, even Zabimaru was complaining about getting tired.

"Why... can't... you... go... easy... on... me.... Kyuu...bi.. sama..." Renji panted very loudly.

"Oh my, Renji sure is getting totured by Kyuubi-kun." Minato said.

"You could say the same to the both of them." Kushina pointed towards both Hisagi and Ichigo. They were still having trouble searching for the right sword to at least incapacitate their respective zanpakutou spirit.

Yoruichi on the other hand, was getting tired and finally released her grip, causing Zangetsu to disappear. Naruto, seeing this, released his grip as well and walked towards Yoruichi. Yoruichi stared at him walking towards herself and was shocked when Naruto suddenly put his shoulder over her.

"It looks like Naruto wants to make love, should we leave now?" Kushina asked with a cunning smile.

"Of course." Minato chuckled and left with Kushina.

Yoruichi turned towards Naruto and smacked him right on the head. "THAT WAS FOR USING ME AS A REASON FOR YOUR PARENTS TO LEAVE!"

"Isn't it alright to..."

"NO!" she stormed out of the training ground.

"If it weren't for your status, I would have said that you are totally in to her." Ichigo said.

"What do you understand? You're just a brat after all."

"Bra....t?" Ichigo was agitated.

Naruto simply ignored, yawned and said, "Get some rest, we'll continue tomorrow, and if anybody asks any of you where have you been, never reveal that you are training here, just make up something, got that?"

"Hai!" both Renji and Hisagi answered.

"Bye then, like I said, I have a promise to fulfill." he said and suddenly materialize into a zanpakutou.

"Zanpakutou?" both of them shouted in shock.

"He will be the zanpakutou until the next time I use Bankai, and since it's been a long time since I had last freedom, I'm going to enjoy!" Kyuubi said and sheathed 'Naruto', then left the training ground, leaving the three trainees there.

They were completely in shock, one moment the Kyuubi was an enormous fox and the next moment he appeared in human form as an exact replica of Naruto with the only exception of having red hair, red slitted eyes, claws and the nine tails behind him instead of the blond hair and blue eyes. They were quite sure it was the switch between a zanpakutou spirit and the shinigami, but how was it possible? If that was sure, who is the actual shinigami? Who is the zanpakutou?

Hisagi and Renji left with their head full of questions, only to see a fox and a cat not far from them staring into the moon, it wasn't common for animals to appear in Seireitei but they just ignored the two animals, even after hearing voices coming from them as their heads were just about to explode due to the large amount of questions they have.

**(A/N: Naruto uses Bankai! Though not to even half its extent, but what is the relationship between him and his zanpakutou Kyuubi? Or him and his shinigami owner Kyuubi? Again, any guesses are welcomed!)**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 6: The Calm Before The Storm**

"The Moon sure is beautiful, isn't it?" A fox asked while wagging its tail.

"It sure is."

"It's been a long time since I last saw the outside world."

"How long has it been since you last appeared?"

"If I have not mistaken, it should be around a century ago, since the little kit's last fight. Ever since then, he took his leave out of the palace on an extremely dangerous mission, then I have no idea why did he start an ice-cream stall business and so life became boring so I decided to go into a deep slumber, that was until he woke me up just for someone else's training. Troublesome, isn't it?"

The cat chuckled, at least that was what she would have done if she was in her true form. "Do you remember the first time we watched the Moon together?"

"After playing tag with me?"

"I still remember your first time of being so far behind!" The cat laughed.

(A/N: Let's just not bother them and leave them alone.)

* * *

"Send out the orders that Kuchiki Rukia is to be executed tomorrow, Gin." A brown haired man who wears spectacles said.

"Alright, Aizen-taichou."

"Make sure it is original so that it looks like the orders came from Central 46."

"Of course."

* * *

"Kakashi-fukutaichou, I have a very important mission for you from Naruto-nii-sama. Please assemble Team 3 of the Interrogation Squad as soon as possible."

"What would that be, taichou?"

"I want you to infiltrate the 4th division's compound and investigate on Aizen's body. By all means, determine if the body is a fraud."

"Hai, Gaara-taichou." Kakashi immediately left and went for the Interrogation Squad Compound. Upon reaching the door with a kanji "Third Team", he opened it and slowly woke up the three people sleeping.

"Hey, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, we've got very important mission."

"What.." Shikamaru lazily said.

"An infiltration mission."

Hearing this, all three of them immediately shot up from bed and listened to the details Kakashi was explaining.

* * *

"Tsunade-taichou, don't you think something is odd with Aizen-taichou's dead body?" A pink haired girl with green eyes asked suspiciously.

"I agree, it seemed to lack the basic elements of a spirit yet it contains these elements, either way, it could be caused by an illusion."

"Keep the body save and spread rumors that his body is cremated, make sure it is guarded well so no one is able to steal it."

"Hai, taichou."

"And Sakura..." Sakura turned her head and eyed Tsunade. She seems to be hiding something from her.

"Yes, Tsunade-taichou?"

"Never mine." Tsunade quickly shook of the thought of revealing Naruto's presence.

* * *

"Argh...." another guard fainted after being strangling himself in the 4th squad's barracks. A figure stepped out from within the shadows and revealed none other than Shikamaru.

"How many times do I have to repeat this?" he whispered towards his two teammates.

"Kakashi-fukutaichou says he will distract the West side of the barrack while we enter through the East side. Since there is a rise of reiatsu there, we should grab this opportunity and infiltrate." Ino replied.

"The space is wide open without any guards now, on the count to three, we run across, got it?" Shikamaru prepared his team.

"Got it." Ino and Choji replied in unison.

"One..." The wind rustled, signifying the emptiness within the West side of the 4th squad's barracks.

"Two..." The wave of reiatsu suddenly increased, Kakashi must have released his Shikai.

"Three, go!" And by then, they ran in their fastest speed across when suddenly a figure jumped down from upon the roof.

"What would you be doing here, Ino?" The figure said and revealed herself as Sakura.

"It is none of your concern, is it, Sakura?" she replied casually.

"Anything happening within the fourth squad's barracks obviously has something to do with its 3rd seat officer, isn't it obvious, Ino?"

"Listen Sakura, stay out of this, I don't want to have a fight here or it would be extremely troublesome."

"Sorry, can't do."

"I guess this would lead to a fight then." Choji said with remorse.

Sakura slowly unsheathed her zanpakutou, causing Ino to panic.

"Shikamaru!" Ino quickly shouted.

He understood it as the signal and quickly charged up his reiatsu.

"**Bakudo Gojuuichi: Kagemane! (Path of Binding #51: Shadow Possession)**" Shikamaru shouted.

"My, still using that one, but have you forgotten the power of my zanpakutou, it was named after Kuchiki-taichou's one, Senbonzakura. The only difference is that mine is hundred instead of thousand." Sakura smirked.

"Choji!" Ino shouted.

"**Reproduce, Hyakusakura!" **Sakura shouted. In an instant, Sakura's zanpakutou dispersed into numerous small blades and launched towards the three of them.

"**Hado Sanjuuichi: ****Shakkahō****! (Path of Destruction #31: Shot of Red Fire)" **Choji shouted in hopes of using the ball of red energy to disrupt the blades coming towards themselves. Nevertheless, the fragment blades just 'dodged' the red ball of energy. The three of them leaped away but the fragment blades never stopped chasing them.

* * *

(Few minutes earlier)

"Kakashi-fukutaichou, please leave, we do not wish to fight against you." a fourth squad representative spoke.

"Well, you see, I'm getting bored, mind sparring with me?" Kakashi said boringly.

"I'm sorry, please leave, we do not..." said representative was cut off by the coming sword launched towards him.

"Someone report to Tsunade-taichou! The rest attack!"

"**Hado Sanjuugo: Gōkakyu! (Path of Destruction #35: Great Fireball)" **a massive fireball appeared before the other shinigamis. More reinforcements were coming, Kakashi was getting worried by his team's progress. If this continues, the mission would be a failure, or worse, Tsunade-taichou herself would appear.

"What would you be doing here using that pathetic excuse of yours, Kakashi?" the voice of a familiar person rang throughout the squad barrack. It was clearly Tsunade.

"Taichou!" The rest of them called out in unison.

Kakashi had no choice, if he wished to continue this, he had to release his zanpakutou, "**Shine, Hakkōto! (White Light Sword)"**

This caused fear to arise among the shinigamis, Kakashi-fukutaichou's zanpakutou was not one to mess with, if not handled, or rather, fought with care, it could cause some major damage.

"Why do you go against the fourth squad, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked calmly.

"No reason." he replied in the similar calm manner and swung his sword against the shinigamis coming towards him, the bright white light shone throughout the squad barrack, blinding most of the shinigamis momentarily.

* * *

"Yo, Gaara!" a voice shouted throughout the 12th squad barrack. Gaara turned his head and saw his older brother, Naruto, no, seeing the red eyes and hair, along with the claws, it was definitely Kyuubi, calling out to him.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"You sent out the mission already?"

"I did."

"I see."

"But there is a problem, Tsunade-taichou has interfered."

"Oh my, Aizen would know about this." Naruto spoke as if Aizen was still alive.

"I know. I would go myself personally."

"Alright then." Kyuubi waited for Gaara to disappear and suddenly said, "It's been a long time."

"Yes, it is, sensei."

* * *

Shikamaru was getting exhausted from the long duration of the binding, he had to release sooner or later, or else, he would run out of reiatsu. Despite her being selected into the fourth squad, Sakura was not a bad fighter herself.

"Getting exhausted?" she taunted.

Ino and Choji had taken the opportunity to infiltrate, leaving Sakura frozen there by Shikamaru. Her zanpakutou was burnt to an extremely high temperature that her zanpakutou spirit could not take it and reformed itself into katana form.

Suddenly, there was another rise in spiritual pressure and Sakura instantly knew who it was, Tsunade herself has arrived.

* * *

Kakashi was getting exhausted as well, Tsunade herself has not even released her zanpakutou and he was already suffering from massive loss of reiatsu. "Damn it, I can't hold on any longer." Kakashi thought as Tsunade came clashing her sword at high speed.

"Getting hooked up huh, Kakashi-fukutaichou?" Tsunade taunted.

"Enough, Kakashi, assist your team with this mission, I will take it from here." came the calm voice of the 12th squad captain, Namikaze Gaara.

"Hai, taichou." Kakashi said and flash stepped away instantly.

"What mission are you talking about?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"It is none of your concern, is it, Tsunade-taichou?"

"I see, then this fight is inevitable. **Break up, Katsuyu!**"she shouted. The other shinigamis quickly retreated, realizing the condition was getting out of hand as Tsunade herself had appeared. Something was up among the Shinigami ANBU unit, though no one knew what was it.

"**Concur, Ichibi no Shukaku!**" Gaara released his zanpakutou. The katana suddenly changed into that of sand and dispersed with the blowing wind. Katsuyu knew what this meant and quickly broke up into many parts and defended against the sand. It was well known that Gaara's zanpakutou had the ability to defend and attack at the same time, similar to the sixth squad captain's zanpakutou, Senbonzakura, it can disperse into millions of sharp sand particles.

* * *

"I wish to test out my skills, sensei." said the 7th squad captain, Sajin Komamura once he and Kyuubi arrived at the 7th squad's training grounds.

"I understand. Attack me with all you got." said Kyuubi.

"Wait, I have a question, Kyuubi-sensei."

"What is it?"

"In what condition does Naruto-sensei require you to be released?"

"Training some other people."

"I see, very well then, **Bankai!" **A giant figure emerged from within Komamura's katana. Without hesitation, Komamura swung his sword with his zanpakutou spirit copying his movement, effectively hitting... the ground. Kyuubi had disappeared from his position, quickly, Komamura turned and successfully defended an ambush from Kyuubi. He knew his sensei well from the many spars they had, it was after all Kyuubi that mostly trained him.

**"Hado Gojuuroku: Gōryūka! (Path of Destruction #56: Great Fire Dragon)" **a huge dragon composed of fire appeared and surrounded both of Komamura and his zanpakutou spirit, Tenken.

Knowing well this might cause some serious injuries, Komamura quickly shouted, "**Hado Shichijuuichi: Daibakufu (Path of Destruction #71: Great Waterfall)" **A massive splash of water appeared and effectively extinguished the great fire dragon.

"I see, you've improved in Kido and Zanjutsu." Kyuubi nod with satisfication.

"Thank you, sensei."

"Now for my release of zanpakutou." Komamura widen his eyes at this. This was very much of a danger, Kyuubi-sensei's zanpakutou release was water and wind natured and as both water and wind can be found everywhere, even from within the atmosphere, except in vacuum conditions, it can cause fatal damage to the opponent. It was not something even Kuchiki Byakuya's Senbonzakura or Namikaze Gaara's Ichibi no Shukaku could hope to achieve. It was...

"**Rock the atmosphere, Namikaze Naruto!" **With the release command said, Kyuubi's katana vanished into thin air, mixing with the water and air molecules.

"**Bakudo Kyuujuu: ****Sōdanku (Double Splitting Void)!" **Komamura had casted it twice such that his surroundings could be separated from the atmosphere, four rectangular walls consisting of energy formed a barrier around Komamura.

**"Have you forgotten that air and water is everywhere around you, Komamura-kun?" Kyuubi asked as he sat down.**

**Komamura widen his eyes at this, how could he forget it, he was doomed, he didn't expect to face death today, especially from his most favourable sensei!**

"Enough, come back, Naruto!" Kyuubi called out and his zanpakutou instantly reformed from within thin air.

"You didn't expect me to kill you, did you, Komamura-kun? You should see the look at your face!" Kyuubi laughed after his student exhaled deeply as a sign of relieve.

"I'm sorry for misunderstanding you, sensei." Komamura quickly bowed down to show his humble apology, Kyuubi however just asked him to get up and mumbled about over-respecting students...

"I see you've definitely improved a lot since the last century, Komamura-kun. See ya." Kyuubi disappeared with the swirl of winds.

* * *

"Here we are." Ino whispered after reaching a room used to store the dead bodies of captains or lieutenants. Quickly, the both of them went over to Aizen's body and investigate. It was perfect, a perfect body for a spiritual body.

"Could there be an illusion casted over it?" Choji suggested this possibility.

"Possible. **Kai!**" Ino shouted but the results proved effortless.

"I don't understand, what is it that makes Gaara-taichou call us out and put us in danger just to investigate on a normal body?" Choji wondered.

"Because he is convinced that the body is a fake." Shikamaru said while panting after arriving here.

"Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed.

"Where is Sakura? How did you deal with her?" Choji asked.

"He did nothing." Sakura suddenly said from the corner of the room.

"How... how did you get here... in such a short amount of time?" Shikamaru was shocked.

"This is my squad's barracks, baka! Of course I knew of every possible secret passageway! Anyway, is that the mission assigned to you?"

"Yes." Ino replied.

"I see, let me do the job then." Focusing her reiatsu, she shouted, "Kai!" and suddenly the body changed to that of a random shinigami.

"It was fake after all."

"Oh my, you've know too much. I wish I didn't have to kill you." came the voice of the fifth squad's lieutenant, Ichimaru Gin.

"Gin-fukutaichou?" Sakura exclaimed.

"So, it seems that a coup d'état is about to take place." Shikamaru deduced.

"You're the first to die." He pointed his zanpakutou towards Shikamaru.

* * *

Tsunade was panting, Gaara somehow seems invulnerable, she could not even injure him. His ultimate defence was just so... ultimate. She knew that this match was a loss and called it off.

"I admit my defeat, Gaara-san. Please ask your team to leave my squad's barrack. It wouldn't be wise to investigate a certain dead person's body, you know?"

Gaara widen his eyes, how did Tsunade knew of it?

"What did you think Shizune was doing?" Tsunade smirked. Gaara nodded and left to find the team he assigned.

* * *

"**Shoot to kill, Shinsō!"** The blade on his hand glowed white and extended at high speed towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru knew he wouldn't be able to dodge in time and prepared for his death, but it never came.

A bright light blocked the coming blade, it was Kakashi who blocked the extending blade, which was now more like a spear. "You both seem to be scheming something. Am I right?" Kakashi revealed under the moon light, his mask covering his left eye and lower half of the face.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Gin asked in his usual denying tone.

"You are surrounded now, Gin, what are you going to do?"

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from outside of the 4th squad's barrack and everyone turned their heads towards the direction. Kakashi realized that this could be a distraction and turned back immediately, only to notice that Gin had already vanished. It was confirmed, Aizen was planning a coup d'état against Soul Society. "Yamamoto-sotaichou is to informed immediately on this." Gaara said after hearing the Kakashi's report.

* * *

(The next day)

"Ichigo, Hisagi and Renji. News have been passed that Rukia is to be executed today..." Yoruchi was speaking when both Ichigo and Renji interrupted.

"What? We need to go save her now!" they both shouted.

"Calm down, Ichigo and Hisagi still haven't beaten with their respective zanpakutou spirit, so their Bankai is still not achieved yet, Renji, on the other hand, at least still stood a chance against this."

Hisagi nodded, he has been briefed by his captain about the mission to rescue to felon Rukia, though he isn't sure for what reason, Kushina still would not tell him yet but just ordered him to assist in every possible way.

"Can I go first then?" Renji asked anxiously.

"It seems that there is no point leaving you here, very well, you may leave first." Naruto said after considering.

"Thank you." he said and flash stepped away towards the tall white tower. He hoped to reach said tower and rescue Rukia before noon, where the execution would start.

Both Ichigo and Hisagi just received their greatest motivation and with fought against their zanpakutou with all their will, hoping that Bankai could be achieved in the few hours. Both Kyuubi and Yoruichi believed in them, it was the training of a new generation after all.

* * *

"Please move aside, taichou." Renji said after noticing that Byakuya was standing in the way.

"I'm afraid it would not be permitted. No one is allowed to rescue the felon." Byakuya said calmly despite the felon being his sister.

"I see, then I will force you to step aside!" he shouted.

Byakuya immediately attacked with Senka but was successfully blocked by Renji's katana.

"I have long seen it counteless times, I could see your movements already, taichou, and now, my body is fast enough to catch up. Your sword can no longer harm me, Kuchiki-taichou." he declared.

"What are you getting so confident about? With that level of strength, did you really think you could break my blade? **Scatter..."** his release command was disrupted by the sudden attack of Renji's Shikai.

"I said, your sword can no longer kill me. Ever since I joined the Gotei 13, the only person I ever wanted to surpass was you, Kuchiki-taichou!"

"You were able to release your zanpakutou without calling out its name. Does that mean..."

"**Ban...kai!" **Renji shouted, causing Byakuya to widen his eyes.

"Baboon king, Zabimaru." Renji said.

"You... since when have you ever been able to use Bankai?"

"You never know, since you never give a damn about your subordinates."

"I will say it again, I will save Rukia."

"I won't say the same thing twice."

"Then I will force you to do so."

"That's impossible, with your current level of strength, you can't even make my knees touch the ground."

Byakuya dodged all the coming attacks and released his zanpakutou, breaking Renji's Bankai into pieces. He was shocked when it suddenly reformed.

"I purposely separated my Bankai into segments in order to dodge those tiny blade fragments of yours, I told you, I already know your sword inside and out. It is time to put an end to this."

"Put an end to this, you say? At the end of the battle, the curtain pulled down at the end shall be pulled down by my sword."

"I just told you, the sword to pull down the curtain shall be mine!" Renji's bankai once again charged towards Byakuya.

Byakuya distracted Renji with a simple Sōkatsui (Blue fire, crash down), causing Renji to lose control over his Bankai.

"I didn't use that to blind you, I used it to disrupt the rhythm of your Bankai. Do you know that the biggest flaw of Bankai lies in the overwhelming power it releases? THe power and form are often larger than that of a normal weapon. Thus, in order to have complete control over it, one needs to train for a minimum of 10 years. It is still too early for you to use Bankai, Renji."

"So what, I knew that already! I just..."

"**Bakudo Rokujuuichi: Rikujōkōrō (Path of Binding #61: Six Rods Prison of Light)!"** Renji was trapped within the light rods.

"Has you forgotten or has it not occur to you that I also have Bankai, Renji?" Byakuya dropped his sword and muttered Bankai, it was when Renji knew he definitely lost this match.

* * *

(Noon)

"Kuchiki Rukia of the Kuchiki clan house, do you have any last words?"

"Yes, could you please send the ryokas out of Soul Society safely?"

"Very well, your last wishes shall be honored. They shall be sent out safely by tomorrow." Yamamoto replied.

"How cruel." Shunsui commented.

"Release it!" Yamamoto commanded.

* * *

"Start the coup d'état, Gin. Ask Tousen to start his part of the plan." Aizen smirked after injuring both Hinamori and Toshirou deeply.

"Very well."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(A/N: A simple command started the war... Anyway, hope you guys are satisfied with the fighting scenes, though this is the first time I went into detail on fighting scenes.)**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Characters' Ranking

Sorry, to disappoint you guys, but this chapter is to make things clear with everyone. So, I'm making a list of characters to inform you of what position they are in Soul Society. I hope this could prevent you guys from having more confusion.

1st squad captain/Captain commander: **Yamamoto ****Genryūsai**** Shigekuni**; **Ryūjin Jakka** as zanpakutou

1st squad lieutenant: **Chōjirō Sasakibe**; **Gonryōmaru** as zanpakutou

2nd squad captain/Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō: **Soi Fon**; **Suzumebachi** as zanpakutou

Former 2nd squad captain: **Yoruichi Shihōin**

2nd squad lieutenant/Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps in the Onmitsukidō: **Marechiyo Ōmaeda**; **Gegetsuburi** as zanpakutou

3rd squad captain: **Namikaze Minato**; **Kage no Kaze** as zanpakutou

3rd squad lieutenant: **Izuru Kira**; **Wabisuke** as zanpakutou

4th squad captain: **Senju Tsunade**; **Katsuyu** as zanpakutou (I know that this is suppose to be her summon but relax; I'll explain it during the 'Naruto's Past Arc')

Former 4th squad captain/Captain of the Medical Corps of the Royal Guard: **Unohana Retsu**; **Minazuki** as zanpakutou

4th squad lieutenant: **Shizune**

Former 4th squad lieutenant/Lieutenant of the Medical Corps of the Royal Guard: **Isane Kotetsu; Itegumo **as zanpakutou

4th squad 3rd seated officer: **Haruno Sakura; Hyakusakura** as zanpakutou.

4th squad 7th seated officer: **Hanatarō Yamada; Hisagomaru **zanpakutou.

5th squad captain: **Sōsuke Aizen; Kyōka Suigetsu **as zanpakutou

5th squad lieutenant: **Ichimaru Gin; Shinsou** as zanpakutou

6th squad captain: **Kuchiki Byakuya; Senbonzakura **as zanpakutou. (Trivia: He is also Naruto's Number 1 student in Naruto's "First Generation" students.)

6th squad lieutenant: **Abarai Renji; Zabimaru **as zanpakutou. (Trivia: He is part of Naruto's "Second Generation" students along with Yoruichi.)

7th squad captain: **Sajin Komamura; Tenken** as zanpakutou. (Trivia: He is also Naruto's Number 2 student, or Kyuubi's Number 1 student in Naruto's "First Generation" students.)

7th squad lieutenant: **Tetsuzaemon Iba**

8th squad captain: **Shunsui Kyōraku; Katen Kyōkotsu **as zanpakutou.

8th squad lieutenant: **Nanao Ise**

9th squad captain: **Uzumaki Kushina; Kage no Mizu **as zanpakutou.

9th squad lieutenant: **Kaname Tōsen; Suzumushi **as zanpakutou.

9th squad 3rd seated officer/ 'Deputy-lieutenant': **Shūhei Hisagi; Kazeshini **as zanpakutou. (Trivia: He is part of Naruto's "Second Generation" students along with Yoruichi.)

10th squad captain: **Tōshirō Hitsugaya; Hyōrinmaru **as zanpakutou. (Trivia: He is also Naruto's Number 3 student in Naruto's "First Generation" students.)

10th squad lieutenant: **Rangiku Matsumoto; Haineko **as zanpakutou.

11th squad captain: **Zaraki Kenpachi**

11th squad lieutenant: **Yachiru Kusajishi**

11th squad 3rd seated officer: **Ikkaku Madarame; Hozukimaru **as zanpakutou.

11th squad 5th seated officer: **Yumichika Ayasegawa; Ruri'iro Kujaku **as zanpakutou.

12th squad captain/ Shinigami ANBU Unit captain: **Namikaze Gaara, Ichibi no Shukaku **as zanpakutou. (Trivia: He was adopted into the Namikaze clan by Minato. Similar to Naruto, he can also switched places with Shukaku whereby he will be the zanpakutou.)

12th squad lieutenant/ Shinigami ANBU Unit lieutenant: **Hatake Kakashi; Hakkōto **as zanpakutou.

Shinigami ANBU unit's Interrogation Squad's leader: **Morino Ibiki**

Shinigami ANBU unit's Interrogation Squad's Team 3 1st Member: **Nara** **Shikamaru**

Shinigami ANBU unit's Interrogation Squad's Team 3 2nd Member:Yamanaka Ino

**Shinigami ANBU unit's Interrogation Squad's Team 3 3rd Member:**** Akimichi **Choji

Shinigami ANBU unit's Assassination Squad's leader: **Kurenai Yuuhi**

Shinigami ANBU unit's Assassination Squad's Team 2 1st member: **Hyuuga Neji**

Shinigami ANBU unit's Assassination Squad's Team 2 2nd member: **Hyuuga Hinata**

Shinigami ANBU unit's Assassination Squad's Team 2 3rd member: **Tenten**

Shinigami ANBU unit's Patrol Squad's leader: **Sarutobi Azuma**

Shinigami ANBU unit's Patrol Squad's Team 2 1st member: **Inuzuka Kiba**

Shinigami ANBU unit's Patrol Squad's Team 2 2nd member: **Rock Lee**

Shinigami ANBU unit's Patrol Squad's Team 2 3rd member: **Aburame Shino**

13th squad captain: **Jūshirō Ukitake; Sōgyo no Kotowari **as zanpakutou.

13th squad unseated officer: **Kuchiki Rukia; Sode no Shirayuki **as zanpakutou.

Shinigami Research and Development Institute Captain: **Kurotsuchi Mayuri; ****Ashisogi Jizō** as zanpakutou

Shinigami Research and Development Institute Lieutenant: **Kurotsuchi Nemu**

Hopefully, everybody will be able to understand this list, if anybody would like to know some additional details, just pm me and I'll update this list. I know the part about the Shinigami ANBU Unit is a little confusing, but all will be explained in the 'Naruto's Past Arc'.


End file.
